La oportunidad de volver a amar
by Santita
Summary: Él no puede evitar sentir ese miedo que lo ha perseguido muchos años, después de lo que le paso a la mujer de su vida. No quiere dejar que alguien más entre a su corazón, pero ella entrara de la forma más grotesca posible, ganandose por completo su corazón he incluso su cuerpo, descubriendo la verdad. Lo ayudara, sin importar el costó de su propia vida, enseñandole a amar. -Ooc-
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

 _ **Prologo**_

─ **¡Ella jamás será tuya!**

Grito el ambarino plantando con furia un puño en el rostro del pelinegro, volteándole la cara completamente. Escuchando las exclamaciones de las demás personas que los rodeaban para ver su dura pelea, incluida kagome, quien observaba horrorizada la pelea de los dos inquilinos solo por ella, siendo agarrada por Miroku para que no se lanzara y luego saliera lastimada de la pelea de esos dos ¿Qué podía hacer para detenerlos?

─ _¡Lo fue primero, y lo será otra vez!_ – grito ahora el de ojos azules, con la mejilla roja. Devolviéndole el golpe a Inuyasha en el estómago y otro en la barbilla, dejándolo seminconsciente y muy adolorido ─ **¡Así que no** **te esfuerces en ganar su corazón! ¡¿Entiendes, bestia?!**

Le dio otro golpe, pero más fuerte que los anteriores, descargando toda la energía y cólera que tenía. No se sentía nada satisfecho con solo golpear a su contrincante, deseaba mucho más. Pero eso implicaría que el corazón de su bello azabache se rompiera en pedazos, así que era mejor mandarlo al hospital en un estado grave y ya, así de simple.

Pero lo que no se esperaba que, al golpearlo con tanta fuerza, saliera disparado hacia los escombros, lastimándose más de la cuenta. Escuchando su nombre proveniente de la azabache, esta estaba muy preocupada y estaba impresionada con la fuerza que había sido disparado hacia los escombros por el pelinegro.

En el impacto, solo se escuchó silencio y la burla de Koga hacia su supuesta derrota:

─ **¡¿Tan rápido te rindes?! ─** dijo con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un psicópata, sangre brotaba de su cabeza, nariz y boca. Incluyendo su ropa totalmente sucia y ensangrentada por los golpes brutos brindados ─ **¡No me impresiona de un débil como tú!**

Un silencio se formó en el ambiente, con el circulo de personas esperando impacientes la respuesta del albino, pero no hubo nada, solo silencio y el crujir de los huesos del pelinegro. Pero lo que todo no se esperaban, era que el ambarino, comenzaba a levantarse alertando a Koga. Se le podía ver a Inuyasha levantarse con un poco de dificultad, sus brazos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, ni decir que su cuerpo que estaba todo magullado por los golpes. Hasta que pudo enderezarse completamente, quedando un poco inclinado hacia adelante, quedando nuevamente inmóvil. Confundiendo a los expectantes y al pelinegro. Menos al de coleta baja.

─ **Esto no es bueno…** ─ lo dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible, por suerte no fue escuchado por Kagome, quien solo mantenía la vista puesta en Inuyasha. Que suerte.

Inuyasha parecía estar parado en una posición zombi, su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia y adelante, su cabello estaba entre gris y blanco, con la mayoría cubriéndole el rostro, dejando ver solamente el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su boca, hombros y cabeza al igual que Koga, solo que estaba más lastimado.

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo una leve aura maligna rodeando a su amigo ambarino, esto solo podría significar dos cosas: Era que su furia estaba a su límite o era lo otro que…

─ **Está muerto…** ─ lo dijo en un susurro, pero esta vez fue escuchado por la azabache

─ **¿Qué…?**

Antes de que pudiera responder, todo lo que estaba en el suelo, incluyendo los pedazos de tierra, empezaron a flotar por encima de las cabezas de todos de forma repentina. Mientras que el cuerpo del albino no se movía, se formó una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, anunciando lo peor que el fin del mundo.

─ **Muere…**

Fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar, antes de que los pedazos flotantes se dirigieran a gran velocidad hacia el de ojos azules, alertándolo y esquivando un poco torpe los ataques.

─ _**Pero qué demonios…**_ ─ pensó incrédulo, esquivando con gran velocidad los ataques del albino ─ **¡¿Cómo mierda puede hacer eso!?**

─ **¡Tú solo esquívalos y trata de no morir…!** ─ grito el otro pelinegro, pensando lo peor y observando más a Inuyasha que no se movió un solo centímetro, teniendo un aura terrorífica a su alrededor, no significaba nada bueno ─ **Esto es malo…**


	2. El Destino

_**Bien, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que publique el primer capítulo de esta (absurda) y un poco loca historia que estaba rondando por mi mente hace más de un mes ¬¬u, pero quisiera decirles que esto no terminara así. Tengo pensado poner letras de canciones y desearía que me recomendaran para la ocasión que se requiera, si me dejaran unos lindos reviews o como se llamen (ya que soy nueva y no sé mucho de estas cosas) esta historia de nuestra linda pareja continuara como debe ser.**_

 _ **INUYASHA COMPANY NO ME PERTENECE, SON DE LA GRAN CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **Y sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo dos…**_

¿Qué pasaría, si el mundo se acabara en frente de tus ojos sin importar el gran dolor que sintieras, con todas las personas en tu contra sin razón alguna…?

Eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos, tan inclinado como si tuviera un gran peso en su espalda, llena de pecados y arrepentimientos al igual que su quebrantada alma, sus lágrimas bajaban sin velocidad medida, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas de tanto llorar en ese oscuro lugar en el que se encontraba, después de tanto tiempo, aun no podía superar lo que paso hace varios años atrás.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, arrodillado en el suelo. Gimoteando con tanta fuerza, que su garganta le dolía de tanto tragar su propia saliva y su culpa, donde tampoco podía deshacer ese gran nudo en su estómago que se agrandaba cada vez más, al recordar ese desastroso día que arruino su vida por completo.

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, no dejaría ver su lado más débil ante los demás, debía ser fuerte. Se enderezo lo más rápido que pudo, al hacerlo, sintió un repentino mareo que lo obligo a apoyarse en la pared, sosteniéndose fuertemente el lugar donde estaba su débil y tímido corazón, al que entrego por primera vez a esa _**persona**_ y que fue destruido por el mismo, por sus instintos.

Ya con la respiración regular y con su corazón latiéndole al ritmo correcto, se encamino al gran recuadro en blanco que descansaba en otra pared del otro lado, tomando una brocha y latas de pintura se prepararía para pintar una obra maestra para distraerse un poco y dejar en eso otra vez, y dejar de lastimarse a sí mismo con esos recuerdos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto y su amigo norteamericano no aparecía en ninguna parte, al igual que su amiga de cabello castaño estaban empezando a desesperarse de tanto esperar a ese inútil que tenia de amigo, aunque no podía entender cómo es que Sango estuviera enamorada de ese idiota.

Esos dos ya llevaban una relación de más de un año, a pesar de la distancia mantenían contacto casi todos los días como si fuera el último. Que casi no tenían tiempo de estar juntas, y eso la ponía de malas. Bueno, un poco, pero era igual.

Y resoplo distraídamente. Escuchando resoplar ahora a su amiga, y dedujo que estaba también como ella, así que no podía culparla por eso.

─ Se que estás desesperada, pero dale un poco más de tiempo ─ dijo Sango con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, protegiendo instintivamente a su novio. Escucho resoplar nuevamente a su amiga de cabello azabache ─ Seguro, que se retraso es todo

─ Si, claro ─ suspiro con sarcasmo Kagome, rodando los ojos ─ Pero lo más probable es que se quedó parado viendo lencería femenina ─ dijo como si nada, viendo pasar a las personas en frente de ella como si fueran lo más aburrido del mundo, sin darse cuenta del escalofrió que provoco en la castaña.

Conocía a Miroku de primera mano, y que cada vez que pasaba por ese tipo de tiendas o encontraba revistas sobre ello, se quedaba concentrado más en esas cosas que en su salud física. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de diversión al recordar los días en la preparatoria, cuando aún no era pareja de Sango.

En esos días, no le importaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de las mujeres hacia él, y simplemente le importaba encontrar los cuerpos más voluptuosos y bien desarrollados para primero coquetearles y luego acostarse con ellas y nada más, sin importar dejarlas llorar en su cama por falta de atención. Provocando unos enormes celos a su amiga, que en ese entonces no sabía muy bien los sentimientos que sentía a su amigo de la infancia, hasta que logro confesarse y ser correspondida.

Fue su sorpresa, que el pelinegro era un estudiante de intercambio, y cuando sus ojos la vieron por primera vez, su corazón quedo prendido en ella, haciendo todo lo posible para llamar su atención y lograr que se enamorara de él, aunque debió hacer mucho esfuerzo por ello, pero valió la pena al final.

Hasta que un suave golpe en su hombro la sacó de sus recuerdos, obligándola a abrir los ojos que sin darse cuenta los cerró y se durmió en el asiento de espera en donde se encontraban:

─ ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa…? ─ pregunto con los ojos cerrados y con voz somnolienta, sentándose lentamente y restregando unos de sus ojos, pareciendo una niña pequeña ─ ¿Ya llegamos…?

─ No, pero ya vamos a abordar el avión que nos llevara ─ le respondió una voz con un acento que resaltaba del idioma japonés tradicional.

─ Levántate, es hora de irnos Kagome ─ le dijo otra voz que conocía perfectamente, era la voz de Sango que le hablaba, mientras que jalándola del brazo la levantaba y la enderezaba en el suelo para comenzar a caminar fuera del aeropuerto, frunció el ceño mirándola ─ No me mires así y camina

─ Espera, ¿Dónde está Miroku…?

─ Aquí mismo ─ contesto el pelinegro a su lado, apuntándose con el pulgar de su mano izquierda sonriendo divertido.

─ Vaya que tardaste ─ dijo la azabache con una ceja alzada, despierta y mirándolo como que " _enserio"_ ya subiendo al avión y sentándose en sus respectivos asientos.

El aludido solo se llevó una mano a la nuca, y reír nerviosamente por las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas japonesas, pero era más intimidante la mirada de su novia que la de su amiga. Mientras que subía las maletas en el portaequipaje que estaba por encima de las cabezas, pensando la forma de poder explicarles su retraso y un pequeño problema que tenía con cierto _amigo._

─ Lo lamento chicas, es que antes de venir tuve un _pequeño_ problema ─ tratando de explicar lo más simple posible, pero sus miradas hacia que sudara frio y decir que estaba prácticamente muerto, aunque parecía que estaba exagerando.

─ ¿Cuál, problema tenías como para retrasarte tanto y hacernos esperar por más de 5 horas...? ─ decía Kagome con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de no lanzarse encima de su amigo y golpearlo infinitas veces hasta hacerlo hablar, eso parecía precipitado.

Sabía que lo era, pero. ¿Acaso no sabían que tomando ese vuelo, que los llevaría directo a Norteamérica donde los sueños se hacen realidad…? Al parecer no estaban ni enterados. Bien comenzaremos por el inicio:

Kagome Higurashi: Una estudiante universitaria de Japón, con tan solo faltarle un año de universidad tenía un buen promedio que otros, destacando en las materias, menos en Matemáticas, pero eso no la detenía a ella _(como estoy hablando de ella XD)_ teniendo que ser transferida a EE. UU para terminar su tarea de Literatura Universal _(no sé si existe eso :,v)_ pero también le dieron unos cuantos meses de descanso para poder adaptarse a esa _nueva_ vida de ahora en adelante.

─ Cálmate Kagome, no es para tanto ─ le dijo Sango haciendo un ademan con su mano para calmarla, pero solo recibió una mirada helada que le erizo los cabellos al igual que a Miroku, temieron por sus patéticas vidas – ¿No crees que exageras solo un poco…? ─ dijo alzando una mano, juntando levemente los dedos pulgar y meñique, asumiendo pequeñez.

─ Está bien, creo que sí, lo siento chicos… ─ suspiro la azabache bajando los hombros en forma de derrota, escuchando el suspiro de la pareja aliviada. Suspiro de nuevo con desgano y sonriendo al fin después de _tanto_ estrés en ese día ─ Es que…

─ Si, lo sabemos: Que estas muy emocionada por ir a los Estados Unidos y conocer gente nueva, que siempre has soñado con ir allá para cumplir tus metas y más cursilerías, ¿O me equivoco…? ─ termino de decir el pelinegro que con un poco de dificultad pronuncio las palabras en japonés para hacerse entender, aunque se aburrió con tan solo explicarlo. Pero se aliviaba que las chicas ya no preguntaran sobre su retraso, suspiro interiormente.

─ Bien, si ya saben mucho entonces no pregunten ─ esbozo una delicada sonrisa en sus labios la chica azabache, recargándose en el asiento del avión. Empezando a sentir sueño de inmediato que ya no alcanzo a escuchar la plática de esos dos y después dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños y soñar en que pasara en el futuro que le esperaba con ansias.

Pero lo que no pensaba la chica, era que su futuro se encontraría con unos ojos ámbares temerosos de volver a enamorarse nuevamente después de tantos años de soledad y depresión al perder a su único y primer amor. Donde ella le enseñara a confiar, sonreír sin miedo y… _**A creer en sí mismo.**_

Varias horas después de que el avión descendió en el gran aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York: Internacional John F. Kennedy, bajaron esperaron a que les entregaran sus maletas, excepto Miroku ya que solo había ido a traerlas y llevarlas. Las dos chicas se fascinaron con las luces y anuncios en los altos edificios que había, y la gran actividad automovilística a pesar ser de noche y muy tarde.

─ Esto es increíble… ─ murmuro Sango agarrada del brazo de Kagome delicadamente, alzando la cabeza y observar más detenidamente todo ese espectáculo nocturno.

─ Ya lo creo y te apoyo… ─ murmuro también la azabache, moviendo la cabeza hacia distintas direcciones y asombrarse sobre los diferentes colores y luces de los edificios de la ciudad. Observo también la gran estatua de la libertad adornada con luces amarillas con la gran antorcha resplandeciendo en lo alto ─ Mira, Sango…

─ Si, ya lo veo… ─ respondió la castaña, alzando lentamente una cámara, posicionándola en frente de sus ojos y tomar una foto activando el flash. Tenía los ojos brillando de la emoción, aunque no lo demostrara al igual que la azabache.

─ Oigan chicas, al menos pueden ayudarme a llevar sus cosas… ─ decía un pelinegro molesto arrastrando varias maletas detrás de él, estando muy atrás de las dos chicas muy ocupadas viendo esa gran estatua en vez de ayudarlo a llevar sus bolsas de compra del camino. Que estupidez…

Ellas solo voltearon sin saber que pasaba, quedando echas ahora estatuas tan pálidas como un papel. Eso confundió al de ojos azules marinos, luego de oír las inminentes carcajadas de las chicas cayo en cuanta que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero en vez de molestarse aún más solo hizo que se carcajeara con ellas, llamando la atención de los de piel blanca de por qué rayos se reían esos japoneses. No tenían ni idea… _(no me explico bien y que rara puedo llegar a ser :,()_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

─ Oye Miroku, ¿a dónde nos llevas…?

─ Ah, si… ─ bosteza con cansancio la azabache arrastrando los pies, siguiendo al pelinegro que caminaba más delante de ellas dos. Parecía apresurado, arqueo una ceja ─ ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano como para ir a dar un paseo…? ─ decía la chica.

─ No estamos dando un paseo, Kagome… ─ suspiro Miroku por milésima vez, escuchando el gruñido de la de ojos achocolatados y el suspiro cansado de Sango ─ Solo quiero que conozcan a un amigo mío…

─ _¿Qué amigo…?_ ─ se preguntó Kagome en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba con un lindo conjunto de pijama de conejitos y unas pantuflas de color rosa.

Mientras que Sango solo traía puesto un camisón de dormir color rosa fuere y caminaba descalza somnolienta, después de que pasaran prácticamente casi toda la noche explorando la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York, y visitar varios lugares turísticos. Cayeron rendidos los tres amigos, mientras que las dos chicas no habían desempacado nada, fueron despertadas por el pelinegro, sin tener tiempo a cepillarse el cabello o vestirse de una forma adecuada, fueron llevadas a la calle y guiadas por él muy temprano, a decir verdad.

Pero los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos por Miroku que empezó a hablar:

─ Solo quería recomendarles que fueran lo más silenciosas posible ─ Decía Miroku, mientras que sin mirar su camino se dirigía a un estrecho callejón de ladrillos y entraba en el girando su cuerpo y así pasar, las dos chicas lo imitaron igualmente confundidas.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ preguntan ellas al unísono.

─ Solo háganme caso, y silencio…

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente confundidas y con el ceño fruncido, entrando lentamente por una puerta que Miroku abrió lo más silenciosamente que le fuera posible, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se guiaron por la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas que parecían de seda que estaban colgadas del techo y que casi tocaban el piso, apartaron las cortinas y se adentraron aún más al lugar al que el pelinegro las había llevado.

Entonces lo vieron, observaron a alguien pintando con trazos suaves y de vez en cuando fuertes y precisos que las dejaron con la boca levemente abierta, menos al de coleta baja que solo lo observaba con cierto brillo entristecido en sus ojos y preocupación.

─ _Lo ha recordado otra vez…_ ─ pensó con tristeza, observando detenidamente las pinceladas y el tipo de pintura que su amigo ambarino utilizaba para realizar esa obra maestra.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia su amiga azabache, sorprendiéndose que también ella allá notado esa tristeza en la pintura. Eso no le impresiono en lo absoluto, la conocía desde que estuvo en la secundaria de Japón y reconocía cuando Kagome identificaba un sentimiento desde las cosas materiales.

Siguió observando detenidamente los trazos en esa pintura, en realidad estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero siempre le reprendía que saliera al mundo exterior y no sumergirse en esas cosas todo el tiempo, porque se convertiría en un _antisocial,_ pero como siempre recibía de respuesta una leve negación, no le quedaba de otra que dejarlo con sus cosas. Suspiro disimuladamente.

─ Chicas… ─ las llamo y ella lo miraron aun con la boca levemente abierta ─ ¿Me harían el favor de esconderse detrás de esas cajas y no hacer el mínimo ruido? ─ susurro Miroku cerca de los oídos de las chicas que quedaron aún más confundidas que antes, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Se preguntaban ellas.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ pregunta Kagome mientras que con Sango eran deslizadas detrás de las dichas cajas ─ Miroku…

─ _Hello, Inuyasha ¿How are you my friend…?_ ─ al parecer el aludido tardó en reaccionar, pareciera que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Que al final dio un pequeño salto de la impresión y por oír la voz de Miroku un poco distante que lo asustó un poco.

─ _Ah, Miroku. I´m fine and good morning…_ ─ susurro él ambarino, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y dejarse deleitar con la obra maestra que había creado con tan solo recordar su triste pasado y soltó un lastimero suspiro.

Pero en donde estaban las chicas, estas no entendían nada de lo que decían esos dos, aunque se preguntaban ¿Por qué el amigo de Miroku tenía cabello largo y plateado? ¿Acaso era albino o el pelinegro se confundió diciendo que era un hombre? No tenían ni la más remota idea.

─ _Speaks louder Inuyasha. I told you Should not talk like that_ ─ le reprocho el pelinegro al ambarino, quien solo se encogió en hombros sonrojándose sin razón, también sintiéndose un poco intimidado ─ ¿You now…? You worry me.

El peliplata solo pudo suspirar un poco derrotado, no era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso, pero sentía que su amigo le ocultaba algo. Y lo podía comprobar por unas leves esencias que podía percibir en el aire, y olían al de unas mujeres. Pero dejo eso a un lado, nadie sabía sobre la ubicación de este lugar, así que no se preocupaba, además no quería encontrarse con nuevas visitas en esos momentos. Con la compañía de Miroku era más que suficiente como para sentirse vivo o bien, no sabía que elegir entre las dos.

─ _And… ¿Why did you come? ¿It is not too early…?_

─ _Actually…_ ─ contesto un poco nervioso el pelinegro si en mostrarle o no lo que traía con él, directo desde Japón ─ _I just wanted to show you somethig i brought my Japan trip ¿Remember?_

─ Yeah… ─ contesto él, sintiéndose un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No presentía nada bueno, pero eso no significaba que no lo era.

Conocía a Miroku desde que él lo encontró en ese lugar pintando sus primeras pinturas, aun las conservaba, pero ese no era el tema ahora. Lo que importaba era ¿Qué es lo que traía su loco amigo, con tal de que socialice un poco con el mundo exterior y no quedarse solo o soltero por el resto de su vida? Ni siquiera sabía que es lo pasa por la cabeza de él, eso le hacía temerle un poco.

Aunque tampoco lo culpaba, ya que antes le había avisado que iría a Japón para un trabajo que le encargaron varias semanas antes, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que se había traído un recuerdo de allá. Siempre la gusto los regalos que le traía, es por eso que le gustaba mucho su compañía.

─ Bueno, solo quería mostrarte unas amigas mías… ─ seguía diciendo el pelinegro rascando nerviosamente su nuca, esperando que su amigo se desmayara de la _"impresión"_ o algo parecido, tenía que estar alerta a lo que hagan esas chicas, conocía a Kagome y Sango, eran bastante amables pero un poco descontroladas, en especial la azabache. Estaría con la guardia alta ─ Las traje por unos asuntos universitarios y nada más.

El rostro del albino se desfiguro por completo ¿Ahora por qué está hablando en japonés? No entendía ni una palabra, pero intento procesar las palabras y… Unos segundos después sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmesí. Lo que pudo traducir en su mente fue que había traído unas amigas _suyas._

─ ¿Salimos…? ─ pregunto Sango asomando levemente su cabeza por el costado de la enorme caja que las ocultaba bien, ahora que esos dos estaban hablando en su idioma, las habían mencionado en la plática ─ Oye, Kagome…

─ Creo que sí… ─ respondió automáticamente la azabache sin mirar a la castaña, quien frunció el entrecejo y ladeo la cabeza para observar el punto fijo hacia donde estaban los ojos de Kagome.

Y una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios. Kagome se había quedado mirando fijamente al amigo de su novio, eso era algo nuevo. Pues no era de esperarse, a su mejor amiga siempre le gustaron las cosas exóticas como, por ejemplo: El cabello plateado y los ojos dorados intensos, pero tímidos a su parecer, le dieron a entender que a Kagome le gustaron, y mucho.

─ _Ya sé que voy a hacer_ ─ La sonrisa pícara fue remplazada por una macabra ─ _Esto será divertido y la cara que pondrá Kagome ¡No tendrá precio!_ ─ eso significaba algo no bueno en la castaña; Que tenía un plan, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y la de ojos castaños, movió sus dedos como si fueran de goma y se posó detrás de la azabache hipnotizada y de un brusco empujón la saco de donde estaban escondidas, escuchando su grito del susto y lo que paso después no se lo espero. Y su cara se llenó de estrellas chillando emocionada a lo bajo.

─ Okay, solo… ─ no termino de decir Miroku al ser interrumpido por un grito que llamo la atención de ambos chicos, luego su rostro cambio a una asombrada y feliz.

Ciertamente el empujón que le proporciono Sango fue con demasiada fuerza, ya que con la fuerza que ejerció Kagome salió más bien disparada de las cajas y con un pequeño tropezón, su rostro choco con algo suave y a la vez duro, cayendo al suelo sintiendo algo enredarse en sus piernas y sentir sus brazos alzados contra el suelo, un reflejo.

La chica tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrió de un golpe y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que le encantaron, sus propios ojos tomaron un tono embobado. Observando que esos ojos la veían con cierta impresión, pero también a la vez con timidez, le pareció lindo al sentirlo temblar bajo su cuerpo.

─ Oigan chicos ¿Qué es lo que hacen…? ─ pregunto Sango completamente ajena a lo que paso, acomodándose en el firme pecho de su novio quien tenía una divertida sonrisa plantada en sus labios también.

─ Lo que estás viendo… ─ respondió.

Al parecer la pequeña platica de la pareja, los saco del trance en el que estaban, levantándose súbitamente con un chico albino que tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas sin atreverse a mirarlos y tratar de controlar su inminente temblor que estaba por todo su cuerpo, mientras que la chica azabache estaba cruzada de brazos y con las mejillas infladas por lo que paso momentos antes.

La castaña y el pelinegro solo suspiraron.

─ Kagome, te presento a Inuyasha, e Inuyasha te presento Kagome ─ apunto Miroku, sin darles tiempo de hablar, escuchando el suspiro que soltó la chica, girándose en dirección a Inuyasha, este seguía sin mirarla y con el gran sonrojo que se expandía en todo su rostro al sentir la mirada achocolatada de ella y la morada de Miroku.

Se sentía un total idiota y débil.

─ Es un gusto conocerte, Inuyasha ─ vio como la chica llamada Kagome daba una leve reverencia en forma de saludo.

─ Un placer… ─ contesto él en voz baja, pero escuchado por los oídos femeninos, quienes solo sonrieron amistosamente en su respuesta, agitando su corazón. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y alzo su brazo izquierdo, seña que ahí todos los norteamericanos se saludan con un apretón de mano, observando el confundido y dubitativo rostro de la azabache.

Pero esta al final solo se encogió en hombros y alzo su brazo derecho uniendo sus palmas, sintiendo repentinamente una fuerte descarga eléctrica que los obligo a soltarse de inmediato y tocarse sus manos.

─ _**Que extraño…**_ ─ pensaron al mismo tiempo y desviaron rápidamente sus miradas al sentir un leve calor en su pecho que los rodeo de pies a cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta linda historia, ahhh… me costó un montón hacerla y porque ya no tenía carga mi computadora. Pero de igual manera espero leerlos en el próximo capítulo que es el tercero, disfruten de la vida chicos que es muy corta._

 _PD: Las oraciones en inglés las traduce en un traductor de Google y no sé si están bien traducidas._

 _Los saluda su amiga_ _ **Santita**_

 _Memorare_

 _PD2: Es una palabra en latín pero no sé que significa._


	3. Conociendo tu Alma

_**Hola mis amiguitos del alma y criaturitas de Dios, es muy bueno volver a leerlos nuevamente, ahhh…~ no saben cuánto los extrañe. Hasta ya me quieren salir lágrimas de la alegría, pero lo único que escribo es para avisarles que: Posiblemente este capítulo tenga varias faltas de ortografía, la cosa es que ya no funcionaba muy bien el corrector en el capítulo anterior de mi nueva historia que es "El Amor es Eterno" si gustan pueden pasar a leerla, cero que ya se actualizo el segundo capítulo que cero que es más largo que el primero. Pero en este caso estuve bastante tiempo alejada de ustedes ¿Verdad? Espero que me perdonen y disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo.**_

 _ **Entonces los veo, digo los leo al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Chao! ¿Besos!**_

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en un café de la ciudad: _**Hard Rock Café NYC**_ , disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno entre todos, platicando y charlando de cosas sin importancia como decían ellos, y ciertamente un chico albino de nombre Inuyasha se mantenía aislado de la conversación y solo mantenía la mirada baja hacia su desayuno sin siquiera tocarlo un centímetro, con el tenedor rodando en sus huevos con tocino acompañado con un café cargado negro, ideal para una noche de desvelo.

Dejo soltar un largo bostezo, mientras que agarraba su taza por segunda vez y la llevaba a sus labios resecos, le dejo nuevamente y tomo el cubierto tomando un pequeño trozo de su simple desayuno y empezar a masticarlo lentamente con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de ser las apenas las 9am, aún seguía con mucho sueño y los ojos le pesaban un poco, de eso no hay duda. Si te la pasas pintando casi toda la noche ¿Quién no se sentiría a si? Decía en su cabeza con las voces de sus amigos a millones de millas.

─ ¿Qué me dices tú? Inuyasha…

─ ¿Eh…? ─ esa voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento, abriendo los ojos de golpe y enderezarse rápidamente en su asiento, que por suerte era muy cómodo, en comparación con ellos era todo lo contrario. Pero por alguna razón se sentía a gusto a pesar de su incomodidad, sentía un aura agradable a su alrededor a pesar de no haber dicho nada, pero dejo eso para después al sentir las miradas de los cuatro jóvenes sobre él esperando su repuesta pacientemente. Y solo se limitó a responder: ─ ¿Yo que?

─ ¿A qué te dedicas…? ─ y se dio cuenta que la voz de la chica castaña de nombre Sango era la que preguntaba, con los ojos puestos encima y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que Kagome, ya no vestían sus divertidos pijamas antes de salir, por suerte Miroku les había dado tiempo para vestirse y mezclarse con la gente estadounidense y por sus rasgos llamaron la atención de algunos niños pequeños.

─ Inuyasha se dedica a la pintura y el arte ─ respondió antes que él Miroku, bebiendo su capuchino de chocolate express con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos ─ Simple

Y recibiendo un buen golpe de Kagome en el hombro dejo sus palabras para después, este solo pudo chillar y sobar su brazo delicadamente con visibles lágrimas de cocodrilo. Eso sí le había dolido de sobre manera, y descubrió que la azabache tenía mucha fuerza con enojarse, ahora aprendió la lección. Pero se sentía confundido con el repentino golpe, hasta que hablo la chica, le dio a entender algo que lo hizo sonreír en su cabeza.

─ No le hagas caso a este idiota ─ gruño Kagome con el ceño frunció y con su puño derecho en alto, decidida a darle unos buenos golpes a su amigo si seguía contestando de esa manera, no lo toleraría ni un segundo más. La estaba sacando de sus casillas el muy desgraciado de su amigo, solo escucho el suspiro cansado de Sango. Pero sabía en el fondo que Miroku pensaba que eso iba dirigido a Inuyasa, tenía razón, pero eso era otro tema.

─ Tranquilízate Kagome, no tienes por qué reaccionar así solo por lo que dijo Miroku… ─ le dijo la castaña haciendo ver el escándalo que se estaba formando en el café, como si fuera un _**"Click…"**_ la chica azabache se dio cuenta de ello y con total lentitud empezó a descender hacia su silla y sentarse tan erguida que sacaron las risas de varias mujeres rubias que estaba pasando un rato también, Kagome solo les mando una mirada fulminadora y ellas solo se quedaron calladas, tomando su té y pastel como si nada hubiera sucedido, dejándose escuchar un suspiro de la pareja. Al menos no sucedió nada ─ Vaya… ─ suspiro Sango.

─ ¿Ves, Inuyasha? Te dije que eran muy escandalosas como para aguantarlas a ambas… ─ comento el pelinegro hacia el ambarino, este solo estaba como expectante a lo que ocurrió, aunque se sentía un poco agradecido con Kagome. Desde hace mucho siempre quiso responderle sus preguntas, pero Miroku las contestaba por él, y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco…

Bueno, no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, pero se sentía como si no fuera capaz de nada, es por eso que su ánimo bajaba y subía un poco a cada minuto, a cada pregunta que le hacían esas dos chicas. En verdad que eran agradables y para nada escandalosas, ruidosas o molestas, es más, le parecieron bonitas al verlas por primera vez.

─ _Aunque Kagome es más bonita…_ ─ fue lo que pensó y su rostro atrajo a todos los colores del arcoíris que había en el cielo en ese mismo instante, sintiendo temblar sus hombros por ese pensamiento incoherente ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso en esos momentos? Estaba loco, pero eran unas sensaciones que antes había sentido y que sentía recordar, pero no podía. Solo los pudo percibir como recuerdo y no como algo conocido en su corazón.

Eso explicaría por qué tan de repente en la mañana en el taller, sintió la sensación de culpabilidad y tristeza. Empezando a llorar miles de lágrimas retenidas en esos años, nunca pensó que su cuerpo tuviera la suficiente agua para dejarse brotar por sus ojos dorados y luego con esas emociones pinto esa pintura que a veces sentía la necesidad de hacerla, pero tampoco tuvo la inspiración suficiente para ello.

Hasta que otra voz lo saco de sus recuerdo o emociones, eso lo confundía:

─ ¿En qué piensas Inuyasha? ─ y ahora esa voz era de Kagome, que resonó en sus orejas ocultas con un pañuelo morado, que por el excesivo uso se volvió de color lila, y sin poder evitar estas se movieron instintivamente sin ser notadas, un alivio. Pero totalmente ajeno a ello, fijo sus ojos color miel a los de chocolate, sintiendo que se fundía en ellos, otra sensación nueva que hizo sonrojar la pálida piel de su rostro como cualquier norteamericano que tenga esa blanquecina piel de leche ─ ¿Te sientes bien?

─ Amm… Yo… ─ trato de formular una palabra, pero solo llego a tartamudear, sacando unas cuantas risas de ambas chicas, frunció un poco el ceño ─ ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? ─ pregunto alzando un poco la voz que para él sonaba imponente y amenazadora, pero para las dos chicas, solo sonó suave y un poco bajo su tono de voz, al parecer no tenía la costumbre de hablar en un tono fuerte, fue lo que dedujeron.

─ No tienes por qué ser tan callado con nosotras Inuyasha… ─ sonrió Sango hacia el aludido, quien solo carraspeo y se encogió un poco en hombros por haberle alzado la voz a las chicas, se sentía un inútil. Sin embargo, no le gustaba para nada que alguien se burlara de él por su actitud tan sumisa y apartada, no era su culpa haber tenido que nacer así ¿Verdad? Además, nunca en su vida había tenido tantas personas a su alrededor, así que todo era nuevo para él.

─ Tienes toda nuestra confianza ─ también le sonrió Kagome, acercándose a su asiento lo suficiente para poner una mano en su hombro, por encima de la playera roja que traía puesta ese día soleado y espejado, mencionado antes. Mientras que ella traía unos simples pantalones de tela un poco rasgado, pero a la vez elegantes, haciendo juego con la blusa a rayas blancas y verdes que dejaba al aire sus hombros, tenía un lápiz labial apenas notable, pero para él era como si fuera un detalle muy detallado, el color era bonito. No podía negarlo ─ No solo vinimos por estudios y cosas así ─ sonrió Kagome nuevamente.

─ Eso es cierto Inuyasha ─ dijo el pelinegro, minutos después de haberse quedado callado por terminar su delicioso desayuno, atrajo la mirada del albino que parecía un poco confuso y sorprendido, y las de Sango y Kagome eran de alegría ─ La razón principal por las que las traje a EE. UU era para que conocieran a mi mejor amigo ─ sonrió él también cruzado de brazos.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Inuyasha como si fuera una especie de bálsamo, que incluso pareciera que dijo las palabras mágicas. Que una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios junto a un inocente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Escuchando la risa insinuante de Miroku y la sonrisa de Sango, mientras que Kagome se apegaba más a él y recostaba suavemente su cabeza en sus hombros cerca de su cuello, pasando su brazo alrededor. Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tornaron aún más rojas, pero aun así poso su barbilla por encima de la cabellera de la chica, ciertamente no le molesto a la azabache y se quedó en su lugar. Empezando conversar y no conversa cosas _(creo que era si el dicho o algo ;-;)_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

─ ¿A dónde se fueron los chicos…?

Se preguntó la chica azabache con la mirada en todas partes, ladeando la cabeza y pararse en puntillas de vez en cuando para poder ver por encima de las personas que pasaban en frente de ella como un estorbo, con varias bolsas de diferentes colores y marcas como, por ejemplo: _**H &M**_, una marca más usadas en la ciudad y una de las favoritas de Kagome. Llevaba unas 3 bolsas de esta marca, que en su interior contenía ropa distinguida por su elegancia y distinción al igual que _**Ralph Lauren:**_ Esta marca de ropa tiene el respaldo de un gran diseñador de moda, por lo cual también es una de las más cotizadas en Estados Unidos.

Por esa razón era de las marcas favoritas de la chica, esta marca fue la que adquirió su estilo juvenil y fresco de todos los días, por esa razón su maleta estaba llena de ropa que casi tenía la obligación de llevar 2 más, también porque su madre le pidió llevar un poco más por las dudas _(digamos que Naomi era como mi abuela)_ y no quería que su amada y única hija, aparte de sus 2 hermanos menores contando a su padre, era la consentida de su madre y a veces de su casa. Pero de igual forma los quería y no se quejaba.

Pero no estaba sola en el gran centro comercial: _**Time Warner Center,**_ estaba acompañada de cierto albino que se había quedado en una tienda observando las diferentes clases de sombreros que estaban disponibles y en oferta, y al salir de ahí se dio cuenta que los chicos que lo habían esperado afuera no estaban, mientras que los buscaba solo se encontró a lo lejos con un color azabache que conocía. Se acercó hacia él y su sorpresa era que Kagome estaba con la mirada perdida en esos pasillos para luego menear su cabeza a todas partes.

Seguramente buscando con la mirada a la pareja de novios cursis.

Suspiro con una Kagome que estaba casi encima de sus hombros para estar a su altura para poder ver mejor en ese mar de personas.

─ No los encuentro por ninguna parte… ─ susurro para sí misma, con una mano en su frente. Seña parecida a los soldados que lo usaban para saludar a su comandante en las guerras y entrenamientos ─ Rayos ¿A dónde se fueron esos dos? ─ murmuro sacando otro suspiro de Inuyasha, con un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por la corta distancia que había en sus rostros. Y al parecer ella no se daba cuenta y dedujo que era demasiado distraída como para darse hacerlo. En fin y al cabo dejo soltar otro suspiro cansado ─ ¿Mmmm…?

─ ¿Por qué no los buscamos? ─ sugirió Inuyasha, indicando con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia qué parte comenzar a caminar, sacando una mueca de desaprobación en el rostro de la azabache que le pareció _**tierna…**_

─ Pero estoy cansada, y me imagino que tú también… ─ dijo Kagome bajando por encima de sus hombros, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con una gota cayendo por su frente. Inuyasha la miro de reojo, bueno, eso era más que cierto. Desde que lo sacaron a patadas de su taller, estuvieron caminando y comprando por las tiendas de ese centro comercial, y digamos que le ardían los pies como si los tuviera metidos en fuego. Hasta que su estómago hablo por él alertando a la azabache, poniendo sus ojos chocolates en él como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo _(eso fue lo que creyó él)_ ─ ¿Tienes hambre…? ─ pregunto

─ ¡Y-yo n-no tengo hambre! ─ espeto Inuyasha con las mejillas sonrojadas y temblando por el nerviosismo frunciendo levemente el ceño. A quien engañaba ¡Se estaba muriendo por tragar al menos un trozo de pan! Ni siquiera había probado un bocado de su desayuno, normalmente solo desayunaría un simple café y una o dos Donas que llenaría su pequeño estómago, pero al ver ese desayuno tan caro frente a sus ojos dorados, le dieron ganas de comerlo todo, vaya la suerte que tenía en ese momento ─ Mejor busquemos Miroku y a Sango… ─ murmuro cruzándose de brazos como todo un rebelde desviando su mirada por vergüenza. Sus hombros temblaron, sí que le tomaba trabajo adaptar esa _"actitud"_ de chico malo.

─ Si como no. Mira, un puesto de sopa instantánea ─ apunto Kagome con un dedo acusador ese puesto antes mencionada que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos dos, solamente unas cuantas mesas los separaban de esa mediana empresa. Al verlo, su boca se hizo agua, relamiendo sus labios hizo todo los posible de no dirigir su mirada a ese puesto que siempre había querido visitar, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Cerro los ojos, abriendo uno de ellos y decidiéndose en ir o no ─ ¿Quieres…?

Y con esa pregunta, toda ley existente se esfumo en un segundo y minutos después ya se encontraban ambos sentados en una mesa de decorado verde, uno al frente de otro, mientras que Inuyasha comía tranquilamente su querido bol de sopa instantánea, tomando entre sus manos el cubierto, enrollando fideos y luego llevárselos a su boca saboreándolos gustosamente como si no existiera un final, como dependiendo de su larga vida.

─ Al menos de decidiste al fin…

Inuyasha solo pudo quedarse congelado como roca en su lugar, en donde sus labios se formó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, teniendo varios fideos en su boca a Kagome le pareció una imagen un tanto infantil, pero aun así le entrego una dulce sonrisa a Inuyasha. Él solo pudo observar esos ojos chocolates que lo miraban detenidamente, haciéndolo sudar frio en su nuca. _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_ Se preguntó en su mente, frunciendo el ceño.

─ A pasado un tiempo desde que no visito un centro comercial… ─ escucho que ella suspiraba, mirando a su alrededor con sus ojos un poco entristecidos ─ Se siente bien ¿Verdad Inuyasha…?

─ Mmmjmm… ─ responde el aludido meneando la cabeza arriba y hacia abajo, aun con la mirada puesta en el bol de sopa instantánea.

No era la primera vez que visitaba ese centro comercial, en realidad solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba ir por comida cuando ya no quedaba en su pequeño almacén, solo compraba lo necesario y le alcanzaba para más de un mes, porque tampoco comía demasiado que digamos, simplemente preferida una pequeña porción de cada comida. Aunque, era la primera vez que iba acompañado con alguien, o una persona que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, en vez de estar siempre asustado o abrumado _(lamento poner a nuestro Inuyasha tan miedoso, no lo pude evitar)_ no podía evitarlo, desde que era pequeño, siempre se ha sentido desconfiado de los demás, después de ese día muchos años después, no volvió a confiar en alguien más y mucho menos en personas que le parecen _"peligrosas"._

─ ¿Nunca habías visitado uno…? ─ tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que esas palabras salieron de su boca sin ningún permiso, sorprendiéndose de las mismas. Abriendo enormemente los ojos y desviar la mirada nervioso y más sonrojado que antes, con el miedo de haber preguntado algo que no debía ─ Lo lamento… yo no quería-

─ No te preocupes, y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Si, si he visitado centros comerciales antes, pero no muy seguido… ─ contesto Kagome, pensando en el que al fin podría comenzar una charla amena con el albino que ni siquiera se atrevía a emitir el mas mínimo ruido. Al su parecer tuvo una infancia difícil, sin darse cuenta que eso era más que verdad ─ ¿Tú has venido varias veces aquí?

─ Sí, pero solo cuando tengo la necesidad ─ comento esta vez y para su sorpresa, la estaba mirando a los ojos, y ni siquiera estaba hablando en apenas susurros que se escuchan. Que su corazón se aceleró a tal grado que bombeo tanta sangre para acalorar sus orejas debajo de ese pañuelo lila. Que tuvo que encogerse en hombros para no sentir esa temperatura en su cuerpo que, cerrando los ojos fuertemente por el nerviosismo.

─ Entonces si ─ dijo Kagome sonriendo amistosamente, alzando una ceja en seña de diversión. Ya le estaba agradando Inuyasha a pesar de su actitud tímida y sumisa, haría que se abriera al menos un poco para saber lo que ocultaba. Aunque parecía masoquista, lo intentaría a pesar de aparentar eso. Pero al ver la posición en la que estaba Inuyasha, su opinión cambio completamente ─ ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas…?

Eso sí que tomo por sorpresa a Inuyasha, que salió de su posición encerrada para abrir los ojos y observar los de Kagome, que lo estaban mirando pacientemente por su respuesta, pero con una sonrisa. Simplemente sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y lentamente asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco cohibido por la pregunta y dedujo que Kagome era una chica que no le gustaba andar con rodeos. Y que mejor era preguntar de golpe que formular la palabra en la cabeza antes de hablar.

Dándose cuenta que Kagome daba un pequeño salto en su lugar, escuchando después el chirrido de la silla corriéndose que llamo la atención de algunas personas que estaban disfrutando de su comida del medio día, para observar a una chica de cabello azabache junto a un chico sonrojado de cabello plateado largo. Eso no era de verse todos los días, podría decirse, pero de inmediato todos volvieron a lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar, y nos concentraremos en esta pequeña esfera juvenil: En donde mantenían a un chico sonrojado y una chica que tenía varias cosas que preguntarle.

─ _Al menos ahora tengo la oportunidad_ ─ pensó esbozando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mirando Inuyasha ansiosa por empezar, mientras que el susodicho solo la mirada como querer descubrir lo que ocultaban ese par de ojos achocolatados ─ Bien Inuyasha, ¿Cuántos años tienes…? ─ pregunto

El albino trago duró, desviando la mirada de ella y pensar unas buenas palabras que contestarle a la Kagome, que no despegaba la mirada sobre él, obligándolo a cerrar unos de sus ojos dorados, sintiéndose un poco intimidado con esa _mirada_ que le daba.

Kagome en todo ese tiempo que estuvo con Inuyasha _-es decir solo unas cuantas horas-_ nunca se había tomado la molestia de examinarlo completamente y así poder adivinar la edad que tenía, ahora que lo pensaba, Inuyasha no tenía la apariencia de alguien pasado de edad; Mas bien de alguien que acababa de cumplir los veinte años de edad, si eso era lo más lógico. Sin discutir los rasgos bastante exóticos que tenía, tendría la suerte de poder participar como modelo en un concurso, _aunque su personalidad no lo dejaría_ pensó burlona al imaginarse a un chico albino desmayado en plena sesión de fotografía y no dudaba que Miroku querría perderse eso.

─ Tengo 21… ─ hasta que su pregunta fue contestada, dejo de pensar en hombres vistiendo escasas ropas posando para la cámara, donde ella los fotografiaba, para mover su cabeza en dirección a Inuyasha, que solo se dedicaba a comer el resto de su sopa instantánea como si eso fuera lo más importante, con un sonrojo que no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo con su cabello largo, aunque lo intentase.

─ Vaya, eres un año mayos que yo ─ dijo Kagome sin dejar de sonreír, poniendo un codo sobre la mesa y recargar su cabeza en su mano izquierda, teniendo un mejor ángulo de los sonrojos de Inuyasha ─ Ahora te toca a ti hacerme una pregunta ¿Te parece?

─ ¿Qué quieres que pregunte…? ─ dijo Inuyasha terminando de masticar el resto de fideo que estaba en su boca, alzando su brazo para alcanzar la manga corta y poder limpiarse la comisura, pero Kagome fue más veloz y agarro una servilleta que estaba a su alcance, arrimándose un poco más hasta quedar pegado cuerpo a costado del albino, este solo abrió los ojos incrédulos ante la caricia suave de la chica ─ K-Kagome…

─ Bueno, algo sobre mi vida ─ contesto ella, limpiando suavemente el resto de fideo que quedo en la comisura del ambarino, este solo tenía las mejillas rojas ante tal toque y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, la chica lo miro y empezó a reír suavemente desconcertando al peliplata ─ No me mires así y pregunta. No importa, lo que sea ─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Está bien… ─ cerró los ojos para pensar alguna pregunta que fuera con relación a Kagome, no tenía ninguna, pero debía hacer el intento. Negó con la cabeza, no quería preguntar nada, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo, él no era de esas personas que preguntaban solo por así, porque tampoco quería entrometerse en la vida de los demás y mucho menos era una persona habladora _-obviamente no lo es-_ así que opto por preguntar como algo decente ─ ¿Por qué te transfirieron en la universidad _**New York University**_...?

 _¡Esa no es una pregunta decente!_ Le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Inuyasha, que estaba golpeándose de una manera graciosa por haber dicho esa tonta pregunta. Que una gota bajo por su nuca al observar el rostro inmuto de Kagome, tragando duro estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas, pero la sonrisa de Kagome lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, mordiéndose la lengua de forma que hizo una mueca de dolor que pasó desapercibida para la azabache. Que hizo tragarse sus palabras.

─ Buena pregunta: Veras, me transfirieron de la universidad de Japón, _**Kansai Daigaku.**_ Al tener un porcentaje que llegara al _100%_ ya transfieren a los estudiantes hacia diferentes países pero los meten en buenas universidades ─ explico ─ Como a mí; Me toco en los Estados Unidos, y mis padres tuvieron que pagar una buena cantidad de dinero para también llegar con una beca incluida, al igual que Sango, que llego al mismo porcentaje que yo ─ explicaba Kagome con una sonrisa orgullosa, admirando el asombrado rostro de Inuyasha que la escuchaba con verdadero interés ─ Es por eso que tuvimos que hacer este viaje, solo que nos dieron unos cuantos meses más para adquirirnos bien en este lugar ─ termino de decir observando detenidamente a su alrededor, mientras que Inuyasha se aclaraba la _verdadera_ historia en su cabeza.

─ Vaya…

─ ¿Y tú…?

─ ¿Yo que…?

─ ¿En qué universidad estas estudiando? ─ esta vez fue Kagome la que pregunto, escuchando el pequeño respingo que dio Inuyasha ante su pregunta repentina, y por último el suspiro que este dio con el mismo sonrojo de sus mejillas ─ _¿Sera algo cotidiano en él…?_ ─ se preguntó a sí misma en su cabeza, alzando una ceja inconscientemente ─ Porque me imagino que a estas alturas ya deberías estar estudiando en una ─ dijo Kagome.

─ Bueno sí, yo también estoy estudiando ahí… ─ respondió rascando nerviosamente su nuca detrás de su cabello mirando hacia un punto indefinido, causando el brillo inocente en los ojos de Kagome ─ _Aunque yo soy más que un estudiante…_ ─ que sin darse cuenta que Kagome estaba haciendo caras de alegría y emoción, pero sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido, parecía que estaba actuando como un Mimo de los del parque central antes de llegar al centro comercial.

Que al voltear solo se encontró con la cara angelical de la chica, que actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado en esa mesa. Además, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de inocencia, que el albino dedujo que Kagome era más inocente de lo que aparentaba al igual que él.

─ Ah, entonces estaremos juntos ¿No es así? ─ sonrió Kagome con los ojos brillando de la alegría de poder estar con Inuyasha, el aludido solo asintió levemente con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. que hizo a Kagome borrar la suya de inmediato, esa sonrisa que tenía Inuyasha parecía de ineficiencia, a su opinión, dejo liberar un suspiro, no podía hacer nada, pero podría platicar de otras cosas como las de ahora. Río a lo bajo, ya se podía imaginar las múltiples cosas que charlarían, seguramente serian cosas sin sentido. Así es una plática de amigos ¿Verdad? bueno, si es que lo eran realmente.

─ Mmmm… Creo que sí.

─ Quisiera preguntarte otra cosa ─ pidió Kagome sin resistir aún más su curiosidad por lo de hace horas antes, a lo que recibió como respuesta una leve afirmación por parte de Inuyasha que esperaba pacientemente la siguiente pregunta de la chica que parecía ansiosa por preguntarle ─ ¿Qué es lo que estudias Inuyasha? ─ y esa fue la pregunta que hizo que se sonrojara y que su rostro pareciera el semáforo de la esquina, empezando a temblar ligeramente al recordar el suceso de la mañana cuando se _conocieron._

Pero conto mentalmente para tranquilizarse a tal pregunta de la azabache, imaginándose en su lugar feliz, suspiro un poco más calmado y abrió los ojos que desde hace un momento los había cerrado, y observo a Kagome que esperaba impaciente su respuesta, aunque también pudo haber adivinado si hubiera visto la pintura del taller y todos los marcos en las paredes que estaban colgados como exhibición y el arduo trabajo que propuso en ellos en todos sus años de experiencia.

─ Yo estudio _**Artes Visuales**_ , solo que me transfirieron de la universidad de Manhattan: _**School of Visual Arts**_ a la universidad en donde actualmente estudio _Publicidad_ _,_ _Animación_ _,_ _Caricaturismo_ _,_ _Arte Digital_ _,_ _Film &_ _Video_ _,_ _Artes Básicas_ _,_ etc. ─ respondió rápidamente, contestando técnicamente las posibles preguntas que le haría Kagome sobre su carrera en la pintura, que desde pequeño siempre había querido estudiar, y ahora que lo consiguió se sentía muy orgulloso pero a la vez nervioso por revelar cosas personales de él _-solo así él lo ve-_ que aparte de Miroku le había contado desde que se conocieron, se sentía temeroso de hablar sobre su vida.

Kagome empezó a reír tranquilamente por la respuesta rápida de Inuyasha, que incluso le respondió sus otras repuestas que tenía planeadas en su cabeza, y entonces creyó justo hablar también a él sobre lo que estudiaba: ─ Bien, yo estudio _**Literatura Universal**_ ; _La Literatura Universal es el estudio de las culturas y el arte de redacción de éstas, según las civilizaciones se han desarrollado diversos sistemas de comunicación escrita y oral_ ─ dijo Kagome acordándose de las palabras exactas sobre la explicación que le dio su profesor al entrar por primera vez a la universidad, solo que esta vez estaba resumida en una oración larga y bien explicada.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido: Entonces esa era la razón por la cual la azabache hablaba y entendía con tanta fluidez el idioma inglés, ni siquiera tenía el acento japonés tradicional como lo tiene Miroku, excepto que ella al decir unos cuantos verbos, los pronunciaba como si fuera en español latino. Aunque también esa era una sorpresa, esa carrera consistía en aprender _casi_ todos los idiomas de los continentes, en especial el continente europeo, sí que era de admirar su destreza y su gran capacidad de aprendizaje.

─ Increíble…

─ Eso fue lo que dijo mi madre al saber que me transferían aquí ─ río Kagome.

Sin darse cuenta en la reacción que provoco en Inuyasha; Este al escuchar la palabra _"madre"_ directamente de los labios de Kagome, repentinamente sintió una gran tristeza que golpeo a su débil corazón, bajando la cabeza ocultando su semblante con su flequillo plateado, mientras que la azabache seguía riendo ajena a lo que le pasaba, empezó a pensar esos borrosos recuerdos que vivió con su madre, la primera mujer que lo amo condicionalmente, pero lo último que recordaba era que la habían _asesinado._ Bueno, de eso no estaba tan seguro, estaba demasiado pequeño como para poder recordar a su edad esos gratos recuerdos de su infancia.

Tambien recordando cosas mucho mas borrosas, únicamente una sombra negra con posiblemente cabello largo y lasio, con unos ojos negros brillantes que lo miraban de forma extraña, también con una mano ofreciéndole y su propia mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

─ Oye, ¿Te pasa algo…? ─ al oír la voz de Kagome, despertó de su ensimismamiento profundo, que se sorprendió al oírla en forma de eco, alzo la cabeza y observo que el lugar de los puestos de comida estaba casi vacío y solo ellos estaban sentados en esa mesa al centro. Habían estado todo el día charlando que no se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido ─ Inuyasha…

─ ¿Ah? No, no me pasa nada… ─ contesto Inuyasha negando levemente la cabeza, y observo a Kagome que tenía un semblante ahora preocupado y miro una vez más el gran ventanal a su costado, que dejaba ver todas las luces de los más altos edificios de la ciudad y observando al conserje que estaba empezando a hacer la limpieza y el turno nocturno ─ Sera mejor irnos ─ tomo por decisión levantándose lentamente de su asiento, y empezando a caminar lentamente hacia la salida dejando a una Kagome en su lugar, confundida.

Al igual que un camarero pasando junto a ellos, pidiéndoles la cuenta del bol y solo Kagome le pagó dejando el dinero en su mano y un poco de propina.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

─ ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Estuvimos buscándolos casi por toda la ciudad! ─ el grito de Sango resonó en toda la sala en el departamento de Miroku, regañándolos como si fueran apenas unos adolescentes de 15 años. Con un Inuyasha casi enroscado en su lugar, con la cabeza gacha, sentado en el sofá un poco más alejado que los otros, y con una Kagome cruzada de brazos y soportando los inminentes gritos de su amiga ─ Miren que me quieren sacar canas verdes ─ dijo la castaña.

─ ¡Oye! ¡No es nuestra culpa que nos hayamos quedado esperando por ustedes en el centro comercial! ¡Mientras que ustedes se la paseaban quien sabe dónde! ─ gruño Kagome encarando a su amiga, no soportaría algo que sea mentira, escuchando el suspiro de Sango, el de Miroku y el silencio de Inuyasha sin ganas de meterse en la conversación. Y bajo dejo caer los brazos derrotada ─ Lo lamento, Sango.

─ No te preocupes ─ respondió la castaña sonriendo cálidamente hacia su amiga, haciendo un ademan con su mano para que se tranquilizara ─ Además es costumbre tuya perderte entre las personas ─ comento divertida, logrando un pequeño sonrojo en Kagome, que muy pocas veces era posible aparecer en su rostro, así que era como un cumplido ─ Al igual que tú Inuyasha ─ el nombrado la miró ─ Pero me alegra que te hayas quedado con Kagome para protegerla ─ guiño un ojo pícaramente Sango.

Inuyasha solo pudo sonrojarse hasta competir con un tomate de buena calidad, encogiéndose en hombros, y centro sus ojos dorados en Kagome, observando el suave color rosado pálido que adornaba en sus mejillas, y tuvo que reprimir una risa para no atraer la atención de los demás y solo pudo librar una sonrisa torcida. Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta.

─ Hablando de eso, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mientras que los _buscábamos_? ─ pregunto Miroku hablando por primera vez en la plática y atraer a su novia de la cintura para apegarla a él y esta vez fue Sango la que se sonrojo como un tomate bien rojo, compitiendo contra Inuyasha y Kagome que solo se tensó al recordar las últimas tres horas que estuvieron solos en el centro comercial.

─ Bueno… ─ Kagome miro a Inuyasha, no sabía que decir, pero solo recibió como respuesta de él una suave risa, que la contagio y empezó también ella a reír, dejando confundidos a la pareja. Pero más al pelinegro que miraba la escena descojonado. _Esto es nuevo…_ Pensó con su rostro serio, pasando desapercibido por los demás.

Después del que el día acabara, el grupo de amigos se fue respectivamente a sus hogares, excepto cierto albino que se quedo contemplando las estrellas en el techo del taller donde casi todo el tiempo se mantenia, incluso después de _clases_ aún tenia fuerzas para contemplar los cosmos del espacio, sintiendo un suave calor en su pecho que desde hacia varios minutos lo envolvía, tocandose ese lugar con su mano, suspiro con fuerza, abrazandose a sí mismo.

No sabía porque ese calor en su pecho, pero se sentía tan bien que se quedo dormido en el techo del taller, pero con una sonrisa adornando en su rostro no sin antes pensar:

 _Hoy fue un dia maravilloso..._


	4. Momentos y Percances (Part 1)

_**Después de tanto tiempo**_

 _ **La escritura ha reaparecido**_

 _ **Para mostrarnos sus más grandes obras de arte que nos dejan con la boca abierta**_

 _ **Aunque sea las más holgazana del mundo**_

 _ **Haciendo sus tareas a última hora, enterándose después que eran para la semana o día próximo**_

 _ **Ahora…**_

 _ **Regresa con un nuevo capítulo de la saga "La oportunidad de amar" sin ninguna bibliografía, pero si con una introducción que no tiene para nada de sentido, en donde sus lectores le protestan.**_

 _ **Eso es algo que ella entiende**_

 _ **Pero…**_

 _ **Esta dispuesta a pagar por sus malas acciones con este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **Y espera con toda alma, que les guste**_

 _ **Ahora…**_

 _ **¡COMENZEMOS!**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya una semana después de haberse mudado, no era tan malo después de todo. En realidad, era una vida muy pacifica, los vecinos las habían recibido con una cordial visita a su departamento rentado, que cuando comenzaron a charlar a los 30 segundos, la pareja de ancianos tuvo que irse después de la pasada medianoche, tanto que quedaron dormidas hasta muy de madrugada, a veces se preguntaban ¿Tanto atraían la atención de estos estadounidenses con sus rasgos japoneses? La respuesta era _sí._

Atraían la atención como si fueran dos celebridades que estaban en una gira por todo el mundo, que algunas familias se tomaban fotos con ellas, es decir, como recuerdo. No les molestaba a Kagome y Sango, el único problema era que a veces era algo irritante tener que atender muchas fotografías y cámaras que las fotografiaban sin cesar, ¡Incluso unos mal nacidos lo han intentado mientras estaba en baños públicos! Entonces Sango tuvo que encargarse de ellos.

Y jamás volvieron a verlos, eso era un alivio. Para Kagome.

No solamente era un problema sobre las fotografías, también lo era poder controlar las nuevas tecnologías que las confundían, había unas cuantas palabras que no podían diferenciar y terminan diciendo otra cosa, que para algunos es una ofensa y para otros un chiste, eso no les caía bien.

Dejando eso de lado, ¡Estaban en su primer fin de semana en ese país extranjero!

Y ambas chicas se encontraban dormidas como osos invernando en sus habitaciones encerradas.

Eso sí que era perder el tiempo.

No tenían ni la más mínima intención de mostrar un signo de levantarse y hacer algo productivo para su calidad de vida o salud (eso es lo que me dicen mis padres XD) aunque en realidad no tenían nada que hacer, estando con casi 2 meses de vacaciones, las aprovecharían al máximo antes de que iniciaran las clases en donde la hora de levantarse era casi al amanecer, que desdicha. Al menos podrían aprovechar unos cuantos minutos más de sueño y luego podrían levantarse, más o menos después del almuerzo.

Eso no afectaría en nada. ¿O sí?

A menos que llegaran ciertos hombres a despertarlas.

Eso nunca pasaría.

Talvez…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

─ Oye, Inuyasha ─ lo sacude con más fuerza en el hombro, sin tener el resultado que deseaba, bufando molesto ─ Inuyasha, despierta… ─ y ya se estaba impacientando de que su amigo no despertara, si no lo hacía por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas.

No entendía como Inuyasha podría dormirse pintando casi toda la noche y madrugada ¡Eso es muy agotador! Y ahora mismo estaba observando los grandes cuadros colgados por aquí y por allá en todas direcciones, posicionados en diferentes posiciones, que seguramente así sería el sentido de las pinturas, algunas parecían solo manchas o retazos de pintura estampados a una hoja de papel.

Solo que esta vez, él se había quedado dormido en el tejado del taller.

No era que lo hacía muy a menudo, el problema era que podrían verlo y así tener la posibilidad de que la policía los multe a ambos al utilizar un lugar no autorizado para el paso de peatones.

Eso sí sería un gran problema, tanto económico como financiero.

─ Inuyasha, mierda ¡Despierta ya! ─ trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera el estruendoso grito lo saco de su sexto sueño, tan solo recibió como respuesta un movimiento de esas adorables orejas, ahora no cubiertas por el pañuelo ─ Rayos… ─ maldijo exasperado, levantándose y empezando a ver en todas direcciones, algo que sirviera para despertar a Inuyasha que roncaba del sueño.

Hasta que una pluma de paloma apareció frente a sus narices, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa y fue hacia la pequeña pluma que no estaba tan lejos de él y la agarro entre sus dedos, meciéndola suavemente y acercándose silenciosamente hacia Inuyasha que dormía en posición fetal, y acerco la inocente pluma a la sensible nariz del albino, empezando a frotarla en esa zona tan sensible que tenía, que, para su ventaja, le servía de mucho.

Al principio no recibió respuesta, luego solo un movimiento de su cuerpo, más tarde un gemido de protesta, al final unos jadeos y por ultimo un gran estornudo retumbo entre los cielos, ahuyentando aves sobre los demás tejados, y así despertar a un ambarino que se succionaba y sobaba suavemente la nariz con ojos adormilados, sentado a la par un Miroku que lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria.

─ ¿Ah…? ─ hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia, succiono una vez más su nariz y miro a Miroku un poco más despierto que antes ─ Miroku, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Qué más? Despertándote.

Inuyasha dejo de sobarse la nariz, y solo lo miro con ojos confundidos, pero al entender la situación y la mirada un poco molesta de Miroku, le dio a entender que se había quedado dormido, otra vez. Como otras tantas veces pintando y terminando casi a media noche con una pintura que llego a su imaginación, y no pudo terminarla a tiempo.

Eso significa que Miroku estaba molesto o más que eso.

─ Lo siento… ─ bajo la mirada avergonzado, evitando el contacto visual con su mejor amigo que soltó un suspiro cansado. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro que lo palmeaba suavemente ─ ¿Eh?

─ Tranquilo, no estoy molesto contigo ─ le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo amistosamente, calmando instantáneamente a Inuyasha, que esbozo una delicada sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba, eso hizo suspirar a Miroku internamente ─ Solamente vine a decirte una cosa ─ le hizo saber, y luego esbozo una traviesa sonrisa que hizo borrar la de Inuyasha ─ Y a proponerte algo…

─ ¿Qué cosa estas tramando ahora Miroku? ─ pregunto Inuyasha, cruzando sus piernas y brazos, sentándose como una flor de loto, sintiéndose inseguro de aceptar la proposición que Miroku le estaba ofreciendo, presentía que no sería algo tan… Decente, según él. Sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su mejilla (como en el anime XD)

─ Acompáñame.

Unos minutos después se encontraban dentro del taller, en donde Miroku estaba caminando en el interior de este como león enjaulado, mientras que Inuyasha trataba de decir algo para detenerlo o haría un agujero en el suelo de madera en donde terminaría metros bajo tierra después de dar muchas vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Seguramente estaría pensando en algo.

Siempre hacia eso cuando se proponía a algo que los levaría directo a los problemas.

Solo que esta vez pareciera diferente, después de que llegaron Kagome y Sango, Miroku ha hecho que los cuatro saliera a dar paseos o algo, siempre terminaban en un tipo de actividad o algo, ni siquiera quería recordar cuando con Kagome accidentalmente habían quedado en una posición un tanto _"comprometedora"_ que solo al recordarlo le causaba escalofríos y agitaba su corazón, ni hablar que calentaban sus mejillas ya acostumbradas a ese calor de todos los días.

 _Mejor pienso en eso después,_ Pensó Inuyasha, con un temblor que lo recorrió todo su cuerpo, y se concentró en observar a Miroku que ahora tenía una mochila entre sus manos y metía ropa en ella ¡Esperen! _¡De donde Miroku saco una mochila!_ pensó impresionado con la boca abierta como un pececito.

─ Prepara tus cosas Inuyasha… ─ dijo Miroku echando unas ultimas cosas y así cerrar con el cierre la mochila azul que de vez en cuando traía, tirándosela detrás de la espalda y encaminándose a paso apresurado hacia las cortinas y atravesarlas no sin antes escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

─ Espera, ¿Pa-para qué?

─ En unos minutos te espero en el departamento de las chicas ─ informo ocultando su gran sonrisa ─ Olfatéame y me encontraras ─ y termino de decir saliendo completamente por la puerta de madera, empezando a caminar fuera del gran taller que a primera vista parece simplemente un cobertizo abandonado, sonrió por última vez y se adentró con un poco de dificultad por el callejón que daba hacia la carretera y el gran tráfico de Nueva York a estas horas de la mañana.

Mientras que un hombre albino se encontraba con la mirada perdida en esas cortinas en las que su amigo había salido.

¿Pero…

─ … Porqué debo llevar traje de baño? ─ pregunto al aire, totalmente confundido con las palabras de Miroku, pero al final dejo liberar un suspiro de desgano y con pasos lentos él también se dirigió hacia la salida de su preciado taller que desde hace algunos años estaba usando para poder pintar en secreto, sin que nadie lo observara.

Excepto Miroku ya que él sabía muy bien la ubicación del taller y porque siempre se la pasaba en ese lugar.

Y se dirigió hacia el callejón en donde podía sentir claramente el aroma de Miroku, y paso como un ágil lince muy preparado para atrapar a su presa, saliendo, así como de la nada, asustando a unas cuantas personas que pasaban por esa calle un poco solitaria, y solo les dedico una mirada nerviosa y siguió con su camino, doblando hacia la izquierda para empezar a caminar sobre una calle ya más poblada que la anterior.

Metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón color negro que se le apegaban un poco a las piernas, dejando verlas muy bien fornidas que tan solo pensarlo lo ponía con las puntas de sus cabellos bien sonrojadas hacia tal pensamiento, aunque no tanto como el anterior, en donde con Kagome…

─ ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? ─ sacudió su cabeza con rapidez para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos _no tan sanos_ que invadían su mente en justo estos momentos, que le impedía pensar con claridad a su alrededor, que solo cerro los ojos y mejor dejo llevarse por el color carmesí que estaban tomando sus mejillas por ello, sin hablar de eso tan vergonzoso que no quería recordar. Y solo fue hace unos cuantos días ─ ¿Ah?

Que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que en poco tiempo había llegado hacia el gran edificio de unos 23 pisos con grandes ventanales y una gran vista que daba hacia la ciudad, asintiendo levemente subió las pequeñas escaleras y dejo que el señor encargado del vigía de las puertas del departamento las abriera amablemente por él, saludándolo cortésmente con la cabeza, he hizo lo mismo. Pasando de largo el escritorio de la recepcionista que lo saludo también, y asintió hacía de igual manera, enfocando su mirada dorada en el elevador que en ese momento se abría para que gente saliera de ella y que por ultimo él entrara solo en él.

Presionando un botón de la selección de estas, que lo dirigía automáticamente hacia el piso 10, mientras que en el recorrido empezó a pensar unas cuantas cosas, y sacudió nuevamente su cabeza y en unos minutos que le parecieron siglos en dar a su piso deseado, en donde las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver un largo pasillo muy lujosos con varias puertas de ambos lados.

Salió del elevador en total silencio, caminando de igual forma, por el pasillo, manteniendo la mirada puesta en su camino, que dando uno cuantos giros llego hacia su puerta, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta blanco que más parecía una bata para científicos, una tarjeta que paso por la cerradura de la puerta, abriendo la puerta encendiendo las luces y observar una gran sala de Star, con una inmensa televisión plana de 60 pulgadas que envidiaba a todos los que la veían, al igual que la gran cocina, unas cuantas habitaciones y la terraza que pasa su suerte tenía en vez de tener un gran ventanal que no le permitían sentir el aire fresco de la mañana o noche.

Si, esa era la manera en la que vivía: Rentando un departamento que pedía cada 6 meses una buena cantidad de dinero, que por suerte podía pagar con la misteriosa cuenta que tenía en el banco, no sabía muy bien de donde había salido todos esos billetes, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo y con una leve sonrisa triste se dirigió hacia las escaleras que iban directo hacia su gran habitación solo para él.

Que al entrar se encontró una pulcra habitación, bien ordenada y que de vez en cuando olía mal, ya que el mismo la limpiaba, esa era una de las ventajas que le gustaba de ese lujoso departamento; Que no había mucamas que limpiaran las habitaciones, eso ya era responsabilidad mantener la habitación limpia.

Suspiro y se dirigió hacia el armario que descansaba al otro lado de la habitación, junto a un baño privado con tina, que estaba también del otro lado de la cama que estaba bien tendida con una sábana gruesa de color rojo, con unas almohadas de rellenas de algodón y retazos de tela viejos.

Las de plumas de ganso o lo que sea, lo hacían estornudar.

Arrugo un poco el ceño ante eso ─ Entonces con una _pluma_ Miroku me despertó ─ gruño y suspiro derrotado ─ De que sirve lamentarse ahora… ─ y abrió las puertas del armario, observando una cantidad considerable de ropa, incluso de baño ─ Esto no puede estar pasando… ─ tembló sonrojado, viendo esa ropa que muy pocas veces usaba, puesto que nuca exhibía su cuerpo a la intemperie.

Ahora entendía sobre lo que _quería_ Miroku decirle.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

─ No quiero ir…

─ ¡Oh vamos! Sera muy divertido, no seas pesimista Inuyasha.

El aludido solo se encogió mas en hombros cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, un poco molesto, pero con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y desviando la mirada de la morada del pelinegro. Mientras que Miroku estaba tratando de convencer a Inuyasha de que los acompañe junto con las chicas en un total día en la playa de Nueva York: _**Miami,**_ que quedaba lo bastante cerca para no ir en auto, ahorrando el tiempo suficiente por si hay un inconveniente o en este caso; Tratar que Inuyasha los acompañe.

─ Pero…

─ ¿Pero es que _qué_?

─ Yo no…

─ Ya lo sé Inuyasha ─ espeto Miroku, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una gran fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse sobre el ambarino y zarandearlo para convencerlo ─ _No_ ─ negó en su cabeza ─ _Solo le causaría un_ _trauma…_ ─ se dijo, regañándose por pensar en esa idea tan estúpida.

Sabiendo de primer mano que Inuyasha era una persona fácil de engañar, aunque a veces lo sorprendía averiguando sus problemas. Inuyasha también era alguien demasiado tímido, más bien era en extremo tímido, porqué tan solo pensar en una _escena caliente_ primero se sonrojaba, pero al alcanzar un nivel máximo, podría llegar a desmayarse. Sin embargo, era alguien de confianza, era leal, amable, dócil como un perro a su amo, comprensivo y sobre todo con un buen corazón.

Esas eran las cosas por la cual le agradaba Inuyasha, y seguramente él pensaba lo mismo, pero…

Inuyasha era su mejor amigo y él también era su mejor amigo, pero eso no significaba que pudieran al menos hacer una salida, junto con otras personas, como Kagome y Sango.

 _¡Ah! ¡Cierto, las chicas!_ Grito en su mente recordando a un par de chicas que también eran parte de esta _"salida de amigos"_ entonces eso significaría de debería ir a recogerlas y decirles que iban a salir, era una muy buena idea, pero Sango le dijo que como era sábado no estarían disponibles, es decir, no estarían despiertas en todo el día.

Pero, este era una gran oportunidad de dejarles explorar la ciudad, no como el primer día, esto era diferente, también Inuyasha tendrá la oportunidad de convivir con otras personas que no simplemente sean ellos dos mismos, no, esto era mejor que estar solo toda tu vida. Sin embargo, él también tendrá una oportunidad; De poder así que Kagome consiguiera un hombre como pareja.

Miro a Inuyasha que estaba con la mirada al frente, totalmente callado y perdido en sus pensamientos ─ _Pero Inuyasha no es una opción…_ ─ pensó un poco entristecido, recordando lo que tuvo que hacer varios años atrás, justo cuando apenas había conocido a Inuyasha, que en ese entonces era solamente un chico adolescente al igual que él, así que prácticamente eran amigos de la _infancia,_ aunque quisiera serlo ─ _Él ya tuvo su historia de amor, una historia trágica. Así que no puedo obligarlo a intentarlo otra vez con Kagome…_ ─ suspiro interiormente negando con la cabeza levemente.

─ Oye, Miroku…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, saliendo d su ensimismamiento y observo a Inuyasha mirando un edificio no más de unos cuantos pisos, no era muy lujoso, pero al menos era el lugar más indicado para ellas dos. Ya que no podría pagar la gran cuota de 6 meses en un buen departamento, como en donde vivía Inuyasha. Le sorprendía es lugar, era casi tan grande como _ **Las**_ _**Torres Gemelas,**_ pero tenía un muy buen estilo, ideal para el siglo XXI.

─ ¿Aquí es donde viven las chicas? ─ escucho otra vez su voz, y mejor decidió dejar esos pensamientos estúpidos sobre en donde vivía Inuyasha, y se concentró en el mundo de alrededor. Observando ahora el edificio, sin decir ni una palabra, con el rostro serio ─ ¿Miroku…? ─ escucho nuevamente la voz de Inuyasha, sonaba un poco preocupado por su falta de respuesta.

Suspiro, estando más tranquilo.

─ Sí, aquí es.

Siguieron caminando, abriendo las puertas del mediano edificio, topándose con la recepcionista del lugar. Dieron sus nombres y pidieron que les dejara pasar, porque tenían que ver a esas dos chicas, por suerte la recepcionista conocía a Miroku, así que le fue bastante fácil cruzar, pero a Inuyasha no, así que le pareció bastante extraño ver a un tipo de hombre como ese, aunque también le pareció atractivo a sus espaldas.

Después de platicar un poco con ella, se dirigieron a una esquina de la gran sala, donde había escaleras hacia arriba, suspiraron ajustando el agarre de sus mochilas en sus espaldas y empezaron a caminar escaleras arriba, preguntándose con la respiración agitada y sudados como si hubieran estado en una maratón, después de unos cuantos minutos de camino ¿Por qué no había un maldito ascensor en este lugar?

─ Ah, sigamos… ─ animó Miroku, recuperando con todas sus fuerzas el aire que había perdido por subir esas largas escaleras, y se enderezó junto a Inuyasha y empezaron a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo que en donde había unas cuantas puertas que daban a habitaciones, y sacó el papel que tenía en su bolsillo, observando el número 280 ─ Habrá que buscar esa puerta ─ suspiro cansado.

─ Bien… ─ contestó Inuyasha, sonriendo levemente para animar a Miroku.

El pelinegro le correspondió la sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando, tomando un descanso de por medio de vez en cuando. Rayos, era más difícil buscar esa puerta de lo que habían pensado, se sentían fatigados de tanto caminar, y ya casi podían sentir que esa puerta quedaba más lejos de ellos dos, pero no se rendirían, lo lograrían a como dé lugar. Y así pasaron los incesantes minutos o tal vez horas en buscar esa puerta del demonio.

Hasta que dieron con una, subieron la mirada sin ganas, ya que con cada puerta que se encontraban no era la que buscaban, pero al mirar en número que decía en el papel que Miroku tenía en su mano casi rota. Tuvieron unas grandes ganas de echarse a llorar de la alegría, pero eso sería volverse unos maricas.

Así que era mejor no hacerlo, y simplemente se acomodaron la ropa desordenada y Miroku tocó suavemente la puerta, sin recibir respuesta, pero si la sorpresa de encontrar la puerta que estaba abierta, solamente estaba puesta en su lugar.

─ Vaya… ─ y entraron sigilosamente, sin siquiera emitir el más mínimo ruido de una mosca, Miroku miró a Inuyasha que no tenía la intención de pasar sin permiso ─ No esperes una invitación y entra de una vez ─ dijo el pelinegro haciéndole una seña con su cabeza para que pasara, sin importarle si las chicas los recibirían.

Inuyasha solo bufó, no conocía mucho a las chicas, pero al menos sabía que no los recibirían con una _gran_ sonrisa que se les desbordaría de la cara, pero al final opto por pasar, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido como Miroku que ya había empezado a subir las 3 escaleras que había y buscaba las habitaciones de las chicas. Lo siguió y vio que él entraba a una de las habitaciones, abriendo la puerta así sin más.

─ ¿Qué es lo que haces Miroku? ─ le preguntó alarmado, sin tener el cuidado de bajar su tono de voz. Aunque en realidad no era nada necesario, su voz ya era de por sí suave, con la capacidad de no perturbar el sueño de ambas chicas. Y el pelinegro solo lo miró.

─ Entrando en la habitación de Sango ─ pero Miroku si tuvo que bajarle bastante el tono de su voz, ya que su habla era bastante fuerte y grave, demasiado como para romper la barrera del sonido ─ Tú ve a la habitación de Kagome e intenta despertarla ─ Inuyasha lo miró descojonado y sin creerse lo que decía ─ Yo despertare a Sango ─ terminó entrando completamente a la habitación de color rosa y así para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Dejando a un Inuyasha con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pensando las diferentes formas de despertar a la azabache y solo sacudió su cabeza y camino hacia el lado izquierdo y se topó con otra puerta, seguramente sería la habitación de Kagome, pensó mientras que habría suavemente la puerta y entraba, cerrándola o más suave posible, no pudiendo evitar el pequeño chirrido que dio esta.

Se cubrió rápidamente sus orejas que estaban cubiertas por el mismo pañuelo color lila, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y esperar el grito de protesta por parte de Kagome de porque había entrado a su habitación sin permiso, esperando unos cuantos segundos no escuchó nada, solamente el sonido de algo moviéndose. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se encontró con una habitación llena de ropa tirada por allá y por acá, incluso había restos de comida sin terminar y unos cuantos envoltorios de comida chatarra.

─ _¿What the hell…?_ ─ pronunció impresionado por la cantidad de basura que había en esa habitación de color también lila como su pañuelo y suspiro ─ _Mejor despierto a Kagome antes de que termine limpiando este lugar…_ ─ pensó acercándose a paso normal hacia la pequeña cama que estaba junto a la pared y ventana que estaba abierta, dejando entrar los rayos de sol que le pegaban directamente al rostro dormido de la azabache ─ Kagome… ─ la llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Gruño a lo bajo, escuchando el pequeño respingo de Kagome mientras que se revolvía entre las sabanas y se giraba, dándole la espalda. Inuyasha solo pudo caerle una gota en la cabeza.

Entonces la llamó de nuevo ─ _Hey Kagome, wake up…_ ─ susurró, poniendo una mano en su hombro para moverla levemente ─ Kagome ─ la llamó otra vez, pero en forma de reproche con el sonrojo aumentando en su rostro.

Necesitaba despertar a Kagome de inmediato, hasta que sus plegarias fueron oídas, cuando la azabache se movió y se enderezo un poco para verle con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, parpadeando una, dos y tres veces y luego poder enfocar bien el ambiente a su alrededor, que puso muy nervioso a Inuyasha.

─ ¿Eh? Inuyasha… ─ dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, intentando ver con mejor claridad el supuesto espejismo que estaba al frente de sus ojos ─ Mmmm… ─ y cerró los ojos de nuevo, bostezando y continuamente sentarse lo más lento al pie de la cama, donde Inuyasha estaba acuclillado como un perro, observándola atentamente a sus movimientos que hacía.

 _Bien, esto no puede ser posible, Inuyasha no es capaz de venir al departamento…_ Pensó Kagome apretando momentáneamente los parpados, y de golpe los abrió ya un poco más despierta y se encontró una imagen que la hizo casi sonrojar, casi.

En el suelo, se encontraba sentado como un can Inuyasha que llevaba una vestimenta un tanto de playa: Traía una playera sin mangas totalmente blanca que brillaba con los rayos del sol que se colaban en su ventana que siempre dejaba abierta en la noche por el calor, que hacían resaltar sus musculosos brazos, peros sin exagerar y que también resaltaba blanca piel como la nieve, y también traía unas bermudas de diferentes tonos que eran azul oscuro, celeste y turquesa, que hacían juego con las zapatillas de color gris oscuro de la famosa marca _**Nike.**_

(Nota: Busquen en Google y la primera imagen que les aparezca así son las zapatillas de Inu, por favor)

Se restregó los ojos y la cara, pareciendo un travesti que hizo sonreír levemente al ambarino ─ Creo que estoy soñando ─ se dijo pasando una mano por su cabello azabache hecho un revoltijo.

─ Claro que no, Kagome ─ escuchó la voz de Inuyasha que se estaba ¿Riendo?

 _¡Inuyasha está en mi departamento!_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban los cuatro amigos caminando por las calles de Nueva York, listos para ir a la playa, mientras que dos chicas estaban un poco somnolientas, pero de igual forma estaba ya vestidas para la ocasión. Teniendo que empacar todas sus cosas tan rápido como Miroku les había dicho, en pocas palabras, empacaron en un tiempo record. Y ahora, iban vestidas con unos lindos vestidos playeros floreados que escondían lo que tenían debajo, unos bikinis que dejaban ver sus muy buenos atributos.

─ ¡Chicas!

Escucharon que las llamaban, y levantaron la mirada para encontrarse en frente de sus ojos la playa de _Miami,_ que estaba repleta de personas por estos días de calor que había últimamente. Y observaron a Miroku corriendo hacia la playa, pero en dirección contraria mientras que Inuyasha lo perseguía calmadamente.

─ ¿A dónde van? ─ se preguntó Sango.

─ No lo sé ─ respondió Kagome rascándose la cabeza confundida, nunca entendería a un hombre como Miroku. Entonces no les quedaba más que seguirlos, era lo único que podían hacer hasta ahora ─ Es mejor seguirlos ─ dijo empezando a caminar nuevamente a paso rápido con una Sango pisándole los talones ─ Rayos… ─ maldijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Y Sango solo suspiro.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de haber caminado por un sendero que se desviaba de la playa, las chicas solo se miraron a un más confundidas que antes, y solo siguieron caminando. Luego llegaron por un camino de piedras, con un lindo paisaje de árboles silvestres y sonidos de los pájaros cantando sus melodías, hacían que uno se relajara escuchando esos suaves silbidos de los animales.

El silencio gobernó.

Kagome observo detenidamente el camino por donde estaban pasando, parecía un tipo de sendero secreto, uno muy bien oculto. Y miró a Inuyasha, él estaba totalmente callado y con la mirada baja, como si estuviese pensando en algo, así que se le ocurrió una idea para matar el silencio que la ponía de los nervios, pero no asustaría a Inuyasha claro. Ya había aprendido su lección la vez pasada y no se volvería a repetir de nuevo ese suceso, de tan solo pensarlo le causaba escalofríos.

Se acercó a Inuyasha con pequeños saltitos disimulados, que ni siquiera atrajeron la atención del ambarino ─ Hola Inuyasha ─ le dijo suavemente y sonriéndole, pareciéndole que había asustado momentáneamente a al albino, de modo que este dio un pequeño salto.

Y la miró sonrojado.

─ Ho-hola Kagome… ─ luego desvío la mirada con las mejillas encendidas, mirando al suelo empedrado como si eso fuera muy interesante, ajustando las cintas de su mochila azul.

─ ¿Sabes? Es muy agradable estar en un lugar como este ─ le hizo saber, observando con más detenimiento los arboles de diferentes colores de las hojas y con las aves que se paseaban entre las ramas y hojas. Empezando a entonar una canción que increíblemente sonó como una canción de cuna para los oídos de Kagome, y para Inuyasha solo fue una linda canción relajante. Y alzó la mirada hacia al albino ─ ¿Verdad?

─ Si… ─ respondió y una sonrisa adorno sus labios, y sus ojos dorados parecieron brillar. Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a Kagome, quedando separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

Miroku los observó desde el rabillo del ojo, pero su rostro estaba serio y se quedó mirando el rostro alegre de la azabache que parecía disfrutar del acercamiento de Inuyasha, he increíblemente el ambarino también estaba con una sonrisa pequeña, pero era una sonrisa después de todo. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos mirándolo seriamente, sentía un tipo de presentimiento que no era para nada bueno. Estaría con la guardia alta para que no haya problemas cuando lleguen.

Inuyasha a veces puede ser un problema cuándo viajaban algún lado, no era que para él le molestara ni nada de eso, el problema era que Inuyasha era demasiado aislado y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para sacarlo al menos debajo de la sombra, porque tampoco le gustaba meterse al agua. Cuando llegaran talvez… ¿Cambiaría de opinión?

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola, perdón por dejarlos en suspenso, pero pensé que estaría bien si lo terminara de esta forma. Ahora veremos qué es lo que pasará cuando lleguen a la playa ¿Habrá algún percance como lo dice el titulo? Ya lo averiguaremos…**_

 _ **Hasta pronto y se despide su autora**_ _ **Santita**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Memorare**_


	5. Momentos y Percances (Part 2)

_**¡Aquí yace el siguiente capítulo de esta linda y alocada historia!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten y se dé su total agrado. ¡Chao, los leo luego!**_

* * *

Bien, el grupo de los 4, después de haber caminado por varios minutos por ese sendero empedrado, no fue tan largo como pensaban, pero al menos esta vez Miroku los había sorprendido después de tanto tiempo, y esta vez sí que se dio el lujo de encontrar un buen lugar como las veces antes.

―Bienvenidos a _**Fontainebleau Miami Beach**_ ,el mejor hotel de _Miami_ ―dijo Miroku, con una sonrisa tan grande y orgullosa que jamás pudo haber formado su rostro.

 _El hotel de lujo de Miami Beach, con una animada vida nocturna, fue diseñado en 1950 por el arquitecto_ _ **Morris Lapidus**_ _. Se encuentra a 2,4 km de la Interestatal 195, que une la vía rápida del aeropuerto con Miami Beach, y a 19 km del aeropuerto de Miami. Las modernas habitaciones, ubicadas en 4 edificios, van desde habitaciones elegantes a suites de 2 dormitorios y áticos de lujo. Todas cuentan con televisiones de pantalla plana, iMac de 20 pulgadas con acceso gratuito a Internet y bases para iPod. Muchas de ellas tienen vistas al mar y balcones privados._

El hotel tiene, entre otras instalaciones, un lujoso spa con vista al mar, boutiques, y bares y clubes de moda, así como 3 elegantes salones de baile y varios restaurantes desde un asador exclusivo hasta un italiano regional.

Es lo que había explicado Miroku con tan solo haber entrado a la elegante y lujosa entrada, pero antes en el camino les explico a las chicas que se quedarían el fin de semana en ese famoso hotel, y las chicas se quedaron boqueando como pececitos sorprendidos de haberlos adoptado. Inuyasha solo sonreía encantado con esas caras, quería reírse un poco, pero se aguantó y solo entro, guiándolas a la par del pelinegro que parecía un practico guía que estaba en sus 40 años de profesión.

 _ **Habitaciones**_ _ **:**_ _Las habitaciones contaban con vistas atractivas. Algunos huéspedes dijeron que las habitaciones eran anticuadas, y que la limpieza y el mantenimiento se podrían mejorar. A los huéspedes les gustaron las camas cómodas. Aunque la mayoría las acepta como son, no es necesario quejarse por eso. Así es el diseño del hotel._

De ahí, Inuyasha empezó a hablar mientras que analizaba y apuntaba las puertas y escalones que daban a los lugares, solo que una pequeña sonrisa estaba adornando su rostro desde hace un buen tiempo. Con Kagome y Sango a su lado, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero Miroku lo había obligado a aprenderse las líneas y así sorprenderlas.

Con tan solo ver sus caras sonrientes y sorprendidas admirando el lugar, era fácil decir que estaba fascinadas.

De eso no cabía duda.

 _ **Ubicación**_ _ **:**_ _Próximo a la playa, restaurantes y bares. Próximo al aeropuerto, así que quedamos bastante cerca, por si la ocasión se nos ocurre salir del país._

 _ **Instalaciones y servicio**_ _ **:**_ _Los huéspedes disfrutaron la piscina y el gimnasio. Los huéspedes valoraron el personal amable, algunos huéspedes dijeron que la administración, la recepción y el servicio de limpieza se podrían mejorar, pero eso no importa._

Los dos chicos seguían caminando y guiando a las chicas por todo el hotel, en donde simplemente la atención era magnifica.

―Muy bien chicas, ahora debemos avisar que ya llegamos ―dijo Miroku, avisándoles a Kagome y Sango que después de casi media hora de ver el hotel, aún seguían admirando lo bonito que es y no parecían prestarle tanta atención a lo que decía, suspiro.

―Espera, ¿Cómo que avisar? ―preguntó Inuyasha alzando una ceja cautelosa, Miroku no le había contado nada de haber hecho una reservación― ¿Acaso hiciste una…?

― ¿Reservación? ―terminó antes su oración, sonriendo el pelinegro―Sí, la hice un día antes ―siguió hablando, sin observar el rostro incrédulo del ambarino.

―Miroku…

―Si lo sé, es muy precipitado, pero al menos puedes ―pero lo interrumpió, molesto por escuchar esa excusa nuevamente. Ya se estaba cansando solo por qué él quería que socializara.

―Basta.

Miroku lo miro, sin creerse el tono que empleo para callarlo; Muy pocas veces usaba ese tono de voz, que representaba el verdadero tono y volumen que tiene, a pesar de no recordarlo. Sango y Kagome se quedaron paradas detrás de ellos al oír a Inuyasha hablar, pero sus sonrisas se borraron al instante al ver el rostro sombrío del ambarino.

―Inuyasha, que-

―Cállate ―pronunció molesto, sorprendiendo a Miroku y las chicas― Me largo de aquí, me tienes harto ―dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar a paso rápido hacia la salida, con su flequillo tapándole el semblante enojado que tenía. Alejando a unas cuantas personas por ello, dejándolo pasar por su camino, que no tenía ningún rumbo especifico― _Miroku, eres un idiota._

― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? ―le preguntó Kagome, pero antes que pudiera responder. Ella ya había empezado a correr y así seguir a Inuyasha, claramente molesta por sus pablaras y seguramente por haber pensado solo en sí mismo que en los demás, típico.

Eso no lo toleraría.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

― ¡Inuyasha! ―grito, pero no recibió respuesta ― ¡Inuyasha…! ―grito de nuevo, deteniéndose cerca de la entrada del gran jardín que parecía un laberinto, volteando hacia todas direcciones para poder tener una pequeña visión.

Primero divisaría su largo cabello que era demasiado fácil de encontrar, pero debido a las flores de diferentes tamaños y colores, junto con los muros de arbustos que eran más o menos unos 3 metros de altura, le resultaría difícil encontrarlo, también por esas estúpidas figuras de animales; Seria más difícil para su vista, en donde se volvería demasiado espesa para poder ver de lejos o de cerca.

Siguió corriendo entre los millones de arbustos con diferentes colores y flores que la estaban empezando a marear, pero se resistió a no desmayarse también por los diversos olores que acompañaban el aire y el ambiente, pareciéndole un hermoso paisaje frondoso, quitando a las fieras que merodean siempre en cualquier lugar de la frondosa selva.

― _Mierda_ ―pensó tomando una gran bocanada de aire y empezando de nuevo su racha de tiempo entre los matorrales de flores silvestres, girando en la fuente de agua y gruñendo ― _Cuando encuentre a ese idiota_ ―frunció el ceño avanzando más rápido— _Voy a partirle la maldita cara de verga a Miroku, ese estúpido._

Siguió corriendo, hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más. Decidió tomar un breve descanso para seguir con la búsqueda, aunque el vestido veraniego no la dejaba que digamos; Había mucho aire y de vez en cuando le levantaba la tela del vestido. Por suerte no había nadie por ahí.

Pero si lo había, que se preparara para dar sus últimas plegarias. Además, no los creía tan estúpidos como para venir en su presencia y molestarla, por lo menos podría descargar su ira en ellos, por la mala vibra que traía, estaba segura que los mataría a golpes.

—Demonios, —viro hacia todos los lados, viendo el lugar en donde se había detenido, frunció el ceño— Debo seguir buscando, o sí no nunca la encontrare. —se preparó para retomar nuevamente la carrera, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Hasta que escucho un estornudo.

Se quedó paralizada en su lugar— ¿Qué fue eso? —y otro estruendoso estornudo se dejó escuchar. Al parecer venían de unos matorrales del lugar, en donde uno de ellos tenía una fuente de agua y varias rosas rojas y hortensias. Camino hacia esa dirección silenciosamente. —¿Sera que…?

No espero encontrarse con cierto albino que estaba encorvado cerca de la gran fuente, sobándose la nariz he ir a sentarse a unas de las bancas que había y que estaban cubiertas por raíces y flores que estaban apegadas al pequeño techo encima de esta. Que le proporcionaba una buena sombra, pudo ver su semblante un poco molesto; Con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido que traía era difícil equivocarse.

Cuando escucho su voz.

—Sé que estás ahí Kagome, —dio un brinco en su lugar al escuchar esa voz tan grave y suave. Que le agito sorprendentemente un poco su endurecido corazón— Deja de esconderte. escuchó su lastimero suspiro y como abría los ojos lentamente— No tiene caso.

—Rayos… —murmuró y empezó a salir del montón de arbustos en donde estaba escondida. No comprendía como es que pudo encontrarla sin siquiera haberla visto ¿Cómo?— Oye, yo-

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Vaya, no espero recibir una respuesta tan tosca por parte de él. Viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y la con la mirada esquiva, sonrió y se acercó lentamente.

—Solo vine para hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

Eso no borró si sonrisa, se acercó un poco más y se sentó al lado de él. Observando de reojo el ligero sonrojo y tic en su ceja, seguramente estaba perdiendo la paciencia o molestia que tenía. Y decido retomar la palabra.

—Oye, sé que estas molesto con Miroku, —dijo— Yo también lo estoy y no sabes cuánto —Inuyasha creyó que por un segundo que esa sonrisa de Kagome, se había vuelto maliciosa— Tengo muchas ganas de golpearlo, pero es mi amigo y por eso no lo hago. —observo la pequeña fuente en frente, mirando como el agua caía libremente en el pequeño estanque y brillaba con la luz del sol. Crenado un mini-arcoíris al pie de ella, era hermoso— ¿No es hermoso este lugar? —se apoyó en sus manos y no se percató del salto que dio Inuyasha.

—Hay demasiadas flores —se sobó suavemente su nariz irritada, sorbiendo un poco. Escuchando la risa de Kagome, estaba un poco sorprendido por el radical cambio de actitud en ella _¿Kagome es bipolar?_ pero dejo de un lado y se concentró en una estrategia para que se fuera pronto de su vista— Me lastiman la nariz, creo que soy alérgico a las hortensias. —solo las miró y estornudo— Ah, rayos. —y se sobó otra vez su nariz.

—¿Eh? —no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él. ¿Alergia a las hortensias?— ¿Eso puede ser posible? —preguntó, pero él esquivo su mirada.— Oye Inuyasha, te estoy hablando —se acercó al ver que él se arrimaba de su lado y se apoyaba en el mango de la banca. Y la ignoraba sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha movía sus orejas al escuchar su voz hablarle— _¡Oí! —_ le grito sin importarle hablarle en japonés.

Kagome solo frunció aún más el ceño molesta, alzo una mano y agarro un largo mechón de su cabello plateado y lo jaló.

—¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa, Kagome!? —le gritó Inuyasha, sorprendido por ese repentino jalón de pelo— ¡Suéltame, eso duele! —forcejeo para que lo liberaba, puso un poco más de su gran fuerza, pero al parecer ella tenía más que él— _Su fuerza es impresionante. —_ pensó jalando, y levantándose de la banca dispuesto a irse.

—¡Te estoy hablando y tú no me prestas atención! —le respondió ella también gritando a los cuatro vientos, jalando también de su mechón de pelo con la clara intención de sentarlo de nuevo en la banca.— ¿¡Podrías quedarte quieto, maldita sea!? —y siguió jalando, escuchando un brutal gruñido como respuesta. Pero no le importo en lo más mínimo.

—¡No y ya suéltame, verga! —y ya perdiendo toda paciencia. Jaló con su verdadera fuerza, llevándose a Kagome consigo hacia el suelo, cayendo juntos encima del otro.— ¡Mierda! —hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en el suelo, con una chica azabache sentada sobre su pecho jalando su delicado mechón de cabello. Su cara enrojeció por la probable posición sugerente en la que estaría ahora mismo.— ¡Quítate de encima ahora!

—¡No hasta que me escuches!

—¡Pues no lo hare! ¡Y ya quítate!

—¡Cállate y escúchame Inuyasha!

—¡No!

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Vete! —gritó, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera un poco quebrantada, que sorprendió a Kagome. Pero aun así no dejo de intentar sacarla encima de él— ¡No quiero que me expliques nada! —su voz sonaba eufórica por tanto gritar, y enfoco sus ojos chocolates inconscientemente en sus labios, que se movían con cada palabra que pronunciaba.— ¡Vete de una puta vez! ¡Maldita sea!

Y de pronto, sintió una sensación que la embargo de pies a cabeza. Una sensación que a la vez se sentía tan agradable y extraña a la vez, como si alguna vez en su vida lo había sentido. Y con rapidez sujeto la mano del ambarino, quien quedó paralizado y la miro desconcertado.

—Ya te dije que… —suspiró, cerró los ojos por un momento para tranquilizarse. Admirando el rostro desencajado de Inuyasha y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo que la cautivo por completo— Ya te dije que no lo hare hasta que escuches lo que realmente tengo que decirte. —y lentamente empezó a acercarse a su rostro. Sin darse cuenta del ambiente en el que estaban, que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

También inconscientemente.

Y una sensación cubrió a Inuyasha por completo— _¿Qué-Que pasa? —_ y esa silueta negra, apareció nuevamente en frente de él. Con otro fondo, ambiente, pero en la misma posición en la que estaban ahora.

… _ **Inuyasha...**_

 _—Esa voz…_ —y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al mirar que Kagome estaba a punto de— ¡Espera, no, no lo hagas! —con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir en sus brazos, empujo a Kagome con tanta fuerza que ella salió disparada, algo que la dejo totalmente cohibida desde su posición, unos cuantos metros alejados del ambarino que se sujetaba la mano con los ojos cerrados.— N-no _otra vez… —_ pensó, y abrió los ojos, observando en ellos la misma silueta. Pero esta vez, fue diferente.

Que no pudo reconocer, ni diferenciar.

Un recuerdo que no sabía que tenía, hasta ahora…

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _No imaginaba que el lugar tendría tantos árboles de cerezos por todas partes y que el jardín real fuera tan grande que el propio castillo, en pocas palabras era el lugar más hermoso qué pudo haber visto en toda su vida. Y tampoco había imaginado que un lugar así existiera en un sitio como ese._

 _Bueno, eso era lo más normal que los reyes y gobernadores pudieron haber pensado, ellos eran personas que provenían de una buena familia y de una gran línea de ancestros con grandes éxitos y logros, que ni él mismo pudo haber hecho. Sin embargo, no entendía porque estaba en un lugar como ese, no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero… Le gustaba mucho como olía el lugar y las flores de estas y, además, se lo había_ _ **prometido.**_

 _Nunca podría, ni intentarlo; Decirle no una vez._

 _—Así que aquí viniste —hasta que una voz tan familiar, lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Nunca creí que vendrías, —la escuchaba un poco triste, o eso es lo que quería creer. No soportaría verla triste, le partiría el corazón; Y de nuevo la escucho hablar— A verme. —en apenas unos susurros que le hicieron hervir la sangre. Pero se contuvo._

 _No comprendía como es que ella podría dudar de él, que no podría cumplir sus promesas. Era un hombre de palabra y se lo había repetido varias veces que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas._

 _Suspiró, nadie puede cambiar a una persona de cómo era en contra de su voluntad— ¿Por qué crees que no puedo cumplir lo que me propongo? —le preguntó, escuchando la saliva pasar por la garganta de la chica, y que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al escuchar el crujir de sus garras en el tronco en donde estaba recostado. Esperándola, y lo menos que quería era asustarla— ¿Qué acaso no me tienes confianza? —y tan pronto que lo sintió, estaba abrazándola con demasiada fuerza que no se dio cuenta que estaba asfixiándola con sus brazos— Lo siento, lo siento. No quería-_

 _Pero su harmoniosa y un poco estruendosa risa lo hice detenerse, pero también aflojar rápidamente su fuerte abrazo alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, ella no era tan baja, así que la rebasaba por una cabeza— No te preocupes, —volvió a reír y eso fue música para sus orejas— Pero debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez, —pero no se esperó a que ella se apegara a su pecho, y lo abrazara por su cintura. Eso lo hizo sonrojarse sin que se diera cuenta— ¿De acuerdo? —y ella sonrió._

 _No pudo evitar sonreír a modo de respuesta De acuerdo. y la abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiada presión._

 _Y el silencio reino por varios momentos mientras que veían andar los pétalos rosados de las flores de Sakura, volar por los aires con el fuerte viento que hacia esa noche. Todo se veía de enseño, que inconscientemente empezó a entonar una canción, una canción que era la perfecta combinación entre amor y tristeza. No era muy buena para crear o entonar canciones, pero al menos lo intentaba y a él parece gustarle. El ambiente era el indicado para ese momento que estaban pasando, sin ningún guardia por ahí merodeando._

 _Por suerte, había ordenado a todos los guardias del castillo que no los molestaran cuando estuvieran en el jardín. Al menos, obedecieron sus órdenes, ellos sabían sobre su relación, pero pronto o temprano los reyes se enterarían y probablemente los intentaran separar por ser dos razas totalmente diferentes._

 _— ¿Me darías un beso?_

 _Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos._

 _— ¿Eh? —lo miró con los ojos abiertos y levemente sonrojada por esa repentina pregunta.— ¿Qué-Que te de un be-beso? —¿Cómo es que él podía pedir eso así de fácil? ¿Qué no entendía lo serio de la situación?— ¿A-Ahora?_

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Ahora, ahora?_

 _—Sí,_ _ **ahora.**_

 _—Mmmm… —pero prefirió quedarse callada y concentrar en su dulce olor varonil; Árboles y plantas silvestres, un perfume natural a comparación de los que usaba que costaban más que un castillo.—¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan repentinamente?_

 _—Porque yo quiero… —y empezó a escuchar su voz en unos susurros que la derritieron, aunque eran tímidos e inseguros, le fascinaban.— Besarte ¿Puedo? —hasta que él topo su frente con la suya, sus cabellos se mesclaron y de pronto se sintió en las nubes._

 _—Claro que puedes, Inu-_

(Sonido de interferencia y paro de escena XD)

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— ¿¡Por qué demonios me ignoras!?

En los cielos y en el recinto se escuchó un golpe en la cabeza, junto con un grito de dolor.

—¿Pero qué…? —Inuyasha sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza por el golpe brindado por la chica y el chinchón, y alzo la mirada encontrándose con una azabache cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda. Una vena apareció en su frente y un gruñido. Mientras que se levantaba del suelo decidió a encararla por el repentino golpe dado segundos antes— ¿¡Porque rayos me golpeaste!?

—¡Porque no estabas escuchando nada de lo que te estaba hablando!

— ¿¡Sobre que mierda estabas hablándome!?

— ¡De que deberías hablar con Miroku!

— ¡Eso no tienes nada que ver con esto!

— ¡Claro que sí! lo apunta ¡Por eso vine a buscarte!

— ¿¡A sí!? —gruñe— ¡Pues a mí no me interesa eso! —se cruza de brazos y se voltea, molesto escuchando las maldiciones que Kagome lanzaba contra él— ¡Yo no quiero hablar con él, y no me harás cambiar de opinión!

— ¿¡Tú crees!? —lo agarra sorpresivamente de su brazo, haciendo que Inuyasha la mirara con odio— ¡Si no vienes conmigo, te obligare a que hables con él te guste o no! —empezando a jalar de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que Inuyasha caminara tan solo unos pasos antes de que él jalara al sentido contrario que Kagome— ¡Hey! —ella no se quedó atrás y siguió jalando de su brazo sin detenerse ni un segundo.

— ¡Suelta mi brazo!

— ¡No hasta que accedas a venir conmigo!

— ¡No lo hare hasta que me sueltes, niña estúpida!

— ¡No me llames niña estúpida, perro idiota!

— ¡No me llames perro! ¡Maldita enana!

— ¡Cállate imbécil o te callare yo misma! —como si fuera una cuerda, jalo con una fuerza extraordinaria que hizo reír a Inuyasha en su interior; Eso no era ni un tercio de su fuerza, así que no le tomó trabajo aumentar la tensión en su brazo y así por fin soltarse de esas diminutas manos que le dejaron marcada su brazo izquierdo, de un solo tirón.

Que los dejo tan exhaustos, que sus respiraciones se escuchaban como jadeos de un perro, recién traído de una dura pelea de perros. Inuyasha solo sonrió de forma arrogante que desconcertó a Kagome; Nunca antes había visto ese comportamiento en Inuyasha, ni siquiera cuando apenas lo estaba conociendo. Casi siempre era callado, aislado, tímido y hasta un poco serio, pero esto, ya era bastante y eso le dio una idea que Inuyasha no era esa clase de tipos.

— ¡Khe! —y por la expresión y pose arrogante que Inuyasha tomó, no estaba del todo equivocada con respecto a su actitud de _"chico rebelde"—_ No me sorprendería que no te dieras cuenta —la miró de arriba abajo, Kagome lo miró confundida ¿De qué estaba hablando?— Pero, debo suponer que tienes una autoestima muy baja. —río divertido.

— ¿Eh? Pero como… —Kagome tartamudeo sorprendida— ¿¡Que rayos sucedió?! —que no se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.— ¿Por qué ahora…-

—Kagome, cálmate. —le decía Inuyasha, haciendo un ademan con su mano para que lo hiciera, pero parecía que ella no quería hacerlo y comenzó a impacientarse —Puedes callarte, por favor.

— ¡Como quieres que me calle si estas actuando de una forma tan extraña! —le grito ella, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador que lo hizo gruñir.— ¡Tú no eres el Inuyasha que…-

—¡Tú no me conoces en lo más mínimo!

Kagome guardo silencio ante el imponente grito que Inuyasha le brindo, por un segundo la hizo temblar del miedo a que él le levantara una mano. Así que decido cambiar el tema, aunque no pudo mencionar lo mismo, pero de forma más calmada. Inuyasha solo gruño molesto e impaciente por las repetidas palabras de la azabache.

—Oye, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero estas actuando de una forma muy radical a la de antes —gruño Kagome, suavizando su mirada y se le ocurrió una idea para traer al Inuyasha que conocía de vuelta.— Aunque, me gusta mucho. no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero no obtuvo la respuesta que quería.

—Bueno, me alegro por ti… —eso dejo caer su barbilla hasta el suelo— … Pero, debo irme. y observo como se daba la vuelta, agitaba la mano y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida trasera del jardín.

Comenzó a desesperarse, debía ser algo y _**¡Rápido!**_ Y como si fuera un foco de luz encima de su cabeza, se le ocurrió una idea brillante y esta vez no se arrepentiría.

— ¡Inuyasha! —grito y empezó a seguir sus pasos, él la miró molesto. No le importó en lo absoluto, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era llevar a cabo su plan —Espera, —se detuvo en frente de él, agarrando su camisa con fuerza y apretándola en sus puños.— Yo…-

Y todo sucedió muy rápido, tan rápido que no se percató de los labios de Inuyasha apretando los suyos y moviéndolos con fuerza, que le tomó segundos en salir de su asombro. Y corresponder ese beso que la tomó por sorpresa, agitando su corazón y enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

Hasta que todo terminó, como inicio al principio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	6. Momentos y Percances (Part 3)

_**Quiero saludar a: AbiTaisho, aby2125 y KityTykitt por comentar esta linda historia.**_

Solo quería agradecerles sus comentarios y por lo buenos que son :D Aunque sean poquitos, lo son mucho para mí. Espero que sigan viendo este fanfic y que lean el otro que es _"Agente en Cubierta"_

Y bueno pues ¿Qué más puedo decirles? Que me dejen más de sus lindos reviews y hasta la próxima actualización. Los quiero, abrazos y besitos a todos :,D

* * *

Sus labios se movían con una asombrosa fuerza, dejando un poco rojizos los labios de la chica que luchaba para alejarlo de ella. No la dejaba respirar ni un momento, no creía que esto estaba pasando, esto no debería ser así. No eran pareja ni nada para que Inuyasha se esté aprovechando de esta manera, no era correcto. No traía ningún beneficio para los dos, además ellos estaban apenas empezando una delgada relación de amigos y esto sucedía. ¡No tenía ningún sentido en lo absoluto!

Algo húmedo rozo sus labios con violencia y luego entraba para recorrer toda su cavidad bucal, mordiendo su lengua y succionado sus labios con demasiada fuerza que dolía. Mordiéndola, hasta el límite de hacerla sangrar, no se esperó que el ambarino bebiera la sangre que brotaba de sus labios con una sonrisa que la asustó, y pasaba su propia lengua sobre toda su boca como si fuese un perro. Intento forcejear para que lo dejara de hacer, volteando su rostro.

Unas manos atraparon su cuello y lo empezaron a apretar, para alzarla unos centímetros y sentir de nuevo esos labios que la besaban sin piedad, junto con esa lengua que la dejaba sin aliento, pero no de la forma que todos piensan. Un agudo dolor se acumuló en la piel de su nuca, que incluso juraría que las manos de Inuyasha estaban marcadas en su cuello, restringiéndola de oxígeno puro.

―Mmmm…― eran los gemidos de Inuyasha, que aparentemente disfrutaba de la situación y del rostro horrorizado de la chica ―Eres tan deliciosa― y beso nuevamente sus labios con fuerza y desenfreno. Su voz no era la misma de hace unos minutos; Ahora era demasiado grave, autoritaria y con un toque de burla.

―Su-Suéltame ma-maldito infe- ¡Agh! ― no pudo terminar su maldición al sentirse ser topada con el muro de al lado, siendo liberada de esas manos que atrapaban su cuello, ahora la impedían el derecho de mover sus brazos y manos. Inhalo aire para poder hablar y lo miró. Estaba segura que, en su vida, jamás había visto semejante rostro en un hombre.

El rostro que portaba Inuyasha no podía ser más atemorizante y diabólico que lo creía imposible; El blanco de sus ojos estaba inyectados en sangre, y el iris estaba en una tonalidad que no era la dorada de siempre, ahora era un azul zafiro brillante penetraban el alma, la sonrisa que se desbordaba de sus labios sobresalían unos colmillos muy parecidos a los del _**tigre dientes de sable**_ que le llegaban hasta la barbilla pero lo más curioso y espeluznante eran unas marcas que salían en el borde de sus ojos que se conectaban a su mejilla, que eran de un color lila.

La dejaron sin palabras, o algo inteligente que decir. Una respiración lenta y caliente en su cuello a la devolvió al mundo y darse cuenta de la situación.

―Dices otra palabra y te mató a besos― el albino dio una lamida rápida en el cuello expuesto de la azabache quien dio un salto de la impresión, después de eso susurro en su oído ― O puedes disfrutarlo, tienes dos opciones― dijo y mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchando el respingo que dio esta ―Elige con sabiduría, dulzura― rió mostrando sus imponentes colmillos.

―Estas enfermo― gruño ella, forcejeando para que la liberase. Él solo aumento su sonrisa psicópata ―Nunca disfrutara algo como esto, no en una situación así― susurró, sonando amenazante, pero para Inuyasha. Eso no era nada más que una señal de desesperación ―Además tú no puedes obligarme― se defendió, haciendo gruñir al aludido ―Gritare y no me contendré.

― ¿Y qué es lo que obligas a retener entonces? ―dejo de aprisionar sus muñecas, Kagome aprovecho eso para poder golpear su rostro. Pero fue demasiado lenta ―Yo no veo que tengas algo en contra con ese estúpido hanyou― Kagome lo miró confundida, quedando paralizada en sus brazos. Que por alguna razón la tenían ahí sin poder moverse con libertad.

Maldijo en su interior, pero conseguiría liberarse. De eso estaba muy segura.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿ _Hanyou_? ― repitió frunciendo el ceño aún más. Él sonrió.

―Eres adorable ¿Sabías? ― el ambarino quiso alzar una mano para poder acariciar la suave cabellera de Kagome, pero no se esperó a que ella separara sus brazos, y con todas sus fuerzas se alejaba y le diera con su mano derecha una cachetada que le volteo el rostro por completo, quedando callado por varios minutos.

― ¡Explícame! ― exigió la chica ― ¡Ahora Inuyasha!

Pero no pasó nada, solo silencio inundo el lugar.

Solo estaba él parado sin hacer ningún movimiento de amenaza o algo, que la hizo desesperarse. Estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo, pero él respondió antes de lo esperado.

―Lo siento, pequeña.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un golpe seco resonó en todo el recinto, alertando a los guardias que estaban cerca de la persecución. Cuando llegaron, solo pudieron observar que una pareja estaba preparándose o estaba jugando de algo en el suelo, los hombres se miraron entre sí y uno de ellos agarró un radio que estaba en su hombro encendiéndolo.

―Señor, tenemos una alerta roja― dijo observándolos de reojo.

― _¿Qué tipo de alerta roja?_ ― se escuchó la respuesta a través del radio, sonaba aburrido y cansado. Cuando había una alerta significaban dos cosas: La primera era que había peligro asechando en el hotel.

―Segunda alerta roja.

― _Déjalos_ ― dijo, por último, antes de cortar la llamada a través de la radio. Dejando un poco aturdidos a ambos, estos solo se encogieron en hombros y se fueron caminando silbando una melodía despreocupados. Sin darse cuenta del verdadero peligro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

― ¡Suéltame!

Kagome se sorprendía de como de un momento para otro, Inuyasha la había tumbado en el suelo. Dándole un fuerte golpe en su costado con su pierna, dejándola adolorida aprovechando la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre ella y empezar a lamer su cuello con más facilidad, sujetándola con sus manos para que no pudiera moverse. Agarrándolas y alzarlas sobre su cabeza, sintiendo la respiración acelerada de él. Pero no entendía porque lo hacía.

― ¡Por favor! ― por más que gritara, no le hacía caso. Ya estaba empezando a sentir el pánico sobre la posibilidad de que pudiera violarla en ese preciso momento ―Te lo ruego― murmuró, ya no tenía más fuerzas para gritar. Y un angustioso suspiro salió de su garganta sin pensarlo realmente. Paralizando al ambarino que estaba disfrutando de sus piernas desnudas, que la confundió al no sentir más esa peligrosa lengua saboreando sus glúteos ― ¿Eh? ― lo miró.

―Ka-Kagome― él susurró su nombre, con la mirada fija en su pierna. Con el semblante oculto detrás de su blanco flequillo. Le sorprendió que pronunciara su nombre con dificultad, sintiendo como la dejaba lentamente y luego se quedaba inmóvil en el lugar libre de sus piernas ―Eres muy dulce.

Y todo paso muy rápido. Que no se percató del hábil y veloz movimiento que hizo el ambarino, para tomar una posición encima de ella como segundos antes lo hizo. Kagome pudo conseguir una fuerza necesaria para liberar sus manos y ponerlas en sus hombros, para poder alejarlo.

― _Maldita sea_ ― pensó, gruñendo sonoramente. Haciendo sonreír a Inuyasha que seguía con esa misma mirada inyectada en sangre ― _Si tan solo…_ ― abrió los ojos al ver que su rostro estaba aproximándose, sabía lo que iba a ser y entonces volteo la cara. Pero Inuyasha sujeto su barbilla, sintiendo algo punzante rozar con su piel, volteándole obligatoriamente el rostro para observar esa sonrisa que significaba lo peor. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto masivo en sus mascullados labios.

― ¡Detente Inuyasha! ¡No lo hagas!

― ¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!

El albino libero un brutal gruñido de molestia, tratando de ignorar el estúpido nombre por el cual llamaban a ese hanyou despreciable. A veces deseaba ser solo él mismo controlando ese resistente y único cuerpo que tenía, al parecer 500 años en la soledad no fueron en vano. Sonrió recordando el deber que tenía que cumplir; Matarla y tal vez desfrutar un momento con esa dulce humana, que extrañamente se le hacía muy familiar, recordaba haberla asesinado hace mucho, pero ahora parecía estar viva otra vez. Una idea llego a su cabeza, eso era ridículo. Los humanos como ella no podían rencarnar en otro, seria desafiar las leyes de la física y la materia.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Gruño nuevamente, sintiendo el inminente temblor de la humana debajo de su cuerpo al escucharlo. Con esas diminutas manos en sus hombros tratando inútilmente quitarlo de encima. Sí que era adorable, creerse que tenía la capacidad de derrotarlo, lo hacía reír.

Sango y Miroku llegaron al punto de escena; Observaron atónitos he inmóviles como es que Inuyasha horas antes era el más tranquilo y callado de todos, era quien estaba tratando de lastimar a Kagome. Lamiendo sus piernas y rostro cual perro, ignorando los gritos qué Kagome daba para hacerlo entra en razón y la dejara en paz.

―Sango, quédate atrás― informó Miroku con rostro serio, alzando un brazo para poner a su novia detrás de él. No quería que ella saliera lastimada.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó ella, estaba muy nerviosa y a punto de entrar en pánico si no hacían algo para salvar a Kagome del intento de "Violación" de Inuyasha. No quería quedarse escondida y con los brazos cruzados viendo como su mejor amiga era atacada ―No lo hare, voy a ayudar a Kagome― dio un paso adelante, Miroku volvió a interferir.

―Te lo ruego, no quiero que salgas lastimada― el tono de voz que empleo, le causó un cosquilleo en su estómago. Frunciendo el ceño ―Eres lo más importante que tengo ahora, y no quiero perderte a causa de mis estupideces― Miroku la miró y comprendió de inmediato, asintió y retrocedió.

―Está bien.

―Gracias― sonrió él, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa y se dirige al par de individuos ― ¡Inuyasha! ― sabía que gritar su nombre era inútil en estos momentos que estaba transformado, pero estaba seguro que el Inuyasha original estaba consiente dentro y estaba viendo todo a través de esos ojos lleno de maldad y sed de matanza. Después se encargaría de eso después, pero ahora era momento de proteger a Kagome y de su agresor ― _Tengo que encontrar alguna forma de volverlo a la normalidad, pero ¿Cómo?_ ― pensó, quedando momentáneamente congelado en su lugar, a tan solo metros de ellos ― _Puede que esta técnica no se la más efectiva de todas, pero es lo único que puedo usar para no dañar a Inuyasha físicamente_ ― corrió y con todas sus fuerzas, se agacho y tomo con sus brazos los hombros de Inuyasha para ponerlo en el aire y así darle una señal a Kagome para que escapara y se fuera con Sango a su escondite ― _Espero que funcione_ ― ya al tener al cuerpo del ambarino en sus brazos apresado, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza ― ¡Ahora Kagome!

La aludida tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, pero al final asintió seria. Levantándose del suelo con ayuda de sus brazos, se quedó a unos cuantos metros de Miroku quien tenía en sus brazos a un Inuyasha que estaba sin moverse. Observo como es que su cuerpo era jalado por la gravedad e instintivamente sus piernas reaccionaban y quedaba sentado en el suelo, con un pelinegro en frente de él jadeando.

―Miroku― ambas chicas llegaron a su lado, Sango lo tomó de su brazo delicadamente revisando si no tenía alguna herida superficial ― ¿Estas bien? ―le preguntó angustiada, el pelinegro asintió suspirando un poco más relajado.

―Estoy bien― miró a la castaña ―Gracias por preocuparte, Sango― sonrió y ella también sonrió agradecida que todo saliera bien.

―Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? ― la voz de la azabache los sacó de su pequeño mundo, atrayendo su atención.

―Bueno…

Una voz, interrumpió al pelinegro. Quien quedo lo más mudo posible, y ambas chicas solo retrocedían al ver que el chico ambarino, se enderezaba. Alzando su cabeza y con los ojos totalmente iguales, con una mirada totalmente sin sentimientos pronunciaba con una voz muy débil y dificultosa, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa:

―Kikyo…

Los tres chicos presentes quedaron congelados en su lugar, sin mover ni un musculo. Miroku gruño, pasó un brazo en frente de las chicas para que retrocedieran más, pero eso fue en vano. Un grito los hizo despertar de su shock, mientras que Kagome estaba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por ese nombre. Sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba aproximándose a ella con la intención de hacer lo mismo. Con un salto, el albino estaba a tan solo centímetros de tocar a la azabache.

― _¿Kikyo?_ ― pensó Kagome, sus ojos no tenían brillo de siempre y estaba mirando el suelo como si fuera interesante. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la imagen más terrorífica nunca antes vista por sus ojos vírgenes ― _¡I-Inuyasha!_ ― gritó su mente.

―No dejare que lo hagas.

Su mente tardó en procesar todo lo que paso en frente de sus ojos y los de Sango.

El pelinegro había saltado en su ayuda, interviniendo el ataque feroz de la bestia albina, en donde sus manos desprendían una luz verdosa que quemó momentáneamente sus ojos. Miroku, diciendo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, sus palmas brillaron más y como si fuese una cámara lenta, sus brazos se movieron con gran rapidez tocando ciertos puntos del abdomen de Inuyasha sobre la blanca camiseta. Logrando un espasmo en cada toque y así detener al ambarino. Cayendo directamente al suelo.

El pelinegro volvió a su lugar con un hábil salto, jadeando ― _Rayos, ese golpe tomó mucha de mi energía espiritual y vital_ ― pensó, sudando ― _Al menos valió la pena, y creo que calmará y mantendrá dormido por un largo periodo a la sangre demoniaca de Inuyasha_ , _ojalá que funcione_ ― miró el atardecer que se colaba por las nubes del cielo, frunció el ceño sintiendo los brazos de su novia revisarle y la voz de Kagome preguntándole ― _Creo que debó decirles la verdad a las chicas sobre Inuyasha_ ― las miró y luego al ambarino ― _Pero tendrá que ayudarme, no puedo con esto yo solo y lo sabe._

― _ **Malditos humanos…**_ ― la voz de ultratumba, sacó a los tres chicos de sus pensamientos y preguntas. Atrayendo su atención hacia Inuyasha, pero su voz no era la misma ― _ **Los mataré**_ ― abrieron sus ojos todo lo que podían, excepto Miroku. Ya había escuchado esa voz antes y no le daba miedo ― _ **Solo por esta vez, los dejare ganar**_ ― una sonrisa se formó en el rostro sombrío de Inuyasha, que seguía exactamente con las mismas marcas, los colmillos y sus ojos en sangre con el iris de su ojo azul. Mientras que intentaba enderezarse, logrando solamente hacerlo en sus antebrazos ― _ **Ya verán, se darán cuenta cuándo se enfrenten al mayor enemigo de todos y quien me ayudó a deshacerme de esa maldita humana parecida a esta**_ ― dijo, erizándoles los pelos a Kagome, al sentir esa mirada furiosa sobre ella. Miroku solo proceso sus palabras ― _ **Ya, lo sabrán**_ ― y su cuerpo cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Estoy bien, Miroku.

― ¿Seguro?

―Sí, estoy muy seguro y ya déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

― _Ok,_ pero estaré al tanto de ti ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo.

―Bien― el pelinegro después de decir esto, salió de la habitación. Dejando solos a él y a Kagome, quien se había desmayado por los golpes y la falta de aire hace más de 14 horas. Ahora, era de noche y todos debían estar al pendiente de ella.

Inuyasha suspiro con tan solo mirarla. Podía ver claramente los moretones, hematomas y cortadas que tenía la chica en todo su cuerpo, en especial cuello y piernas. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido en el recinto del hotel, aunque Sango y Miroku se lo hayan explicado con detalles, aun no era capaz de recordar con totalidad lo sucedido en la mañana. Solo se le venía a la mente que ellos dos habían discutido sobre algo, jaloneándose el cabello y haber caído en el suelo. Luego, todo se volvió rojo y _**ya.**_

Solo negro después de eso, aunque Miroku le haya preguntado si había estado viendo todo mientras que su sangre demoniaca se encargaba de todo. Solo le contesto que no.

Eso era muy creíble, pero para retomar la situación. Cuando era un poco más joven, muchas veces le había pasado la mismo por tratar de defenderse sin ningún arma al alcance, no estaba diciendo que se estaba poniendo viejo. Pero era malo si su sangre demoniaca salía sola de por sí, solo pasaba cuando estaba en estado de pánico y muerte, de ahí todo se encarga esa bestia en su interior que desea salir de su cuerpo de Hanyou.

Eso era aceptable, pero al momento que volvería a estar consciente. Pudo alcanzar a escuchar las últimas palabras de él. Al principio lo dejo un poco confundió y aun lo sigue estando. Bien, dejando de lado que estaba confundido y un poco aturdido, estaba muy adolorido en el lugar de su abdomen. Miroku le había confesado que había usado una maniobra, que consistía en pulsar los puntos más vulnerables del pecho y en ellos estaba el corazón y el cerebro. Presionando cierta arteria que lo desconectaba de sus funciones motoras y así dejarlo en la total inconsciencia.

Esa técnica era para humanos especialmente, que al ser víctimas de dicho ataque. Despertaban después de tres días, pero siendo él un Hanyou. Lo más probable que pudo suceder era que estuviera inconsciente solo unos cuantos minutos. En un demonio solo sería apaciguar su sed de matanza y rabia a los seres humanos.

― _Rayos_ ― maldijo en su mente el albino, tocándose su cabeza ― _Trato de recordar y lo único que consigo es que me dé jaqueca_ ― escuchó un leve murmullo a su lado, volteo el rostro con curiosidad y vio a Kagome. Levanto una ceja ¿Por qué ese murmullo que ella soltó le atraía tanto? Observo la ropa que llevaba puesta y su rostro se contrajo en un rojo intenso, tal vez parecía algo masoquista, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería mantener a Kagome bien de salud. Además…

Quería hacer las paces con ella, aparte que tenía fiebre.

Que suerte la suya.

Se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a la castaña que no estaba tan lejos después de todo; Estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena para todos y cuando llego hasta ella, le sonrió. Ahora sabia porque Miroku se había enamorado de ella, por su dulce sonrisa y linda personalidad. Eso lo sabía al hablar un poco con ella, era muy agradable su presencia sin contar que su olor era uno de los mejores que había olido en toda su vida: A lavanda y chocolate.

― ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? ― su dulce voz, lo sacó de los pensamientos que aseguraría que si Miroku los supiera. Bueno, no sería capaz de matarlo, pero si dejarlo con muchos moretones ― ¿Paso algo con Kagome? ― ahora sonaba preocupada, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

―Eh, no― respondió, agitando su mano para que se tranquilizara ―Ella está bien, pero necesito que hagas algo por mi Sango― le dijo directamente, sintiendo calor de repente.

―Oh, ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti?

―Bueno…― balbuceo, al intentar formar las palabras para hacerlo, solo pudo decir coherencias que la castaña no pudo entenderle. Suspiro resignado y se acercó lentamente hacia su oído para susurrarle el problema que tenía con Kagome y su ropa, y que debajo de esa ropa traía su ropa de baño y siendo hombre. No podía con eso solo ― ¿Lo harías? ― dijo después de habérselo dicho con las mejillas súper rojas de la vergüenza.

Ustedes entienden. (XD)

―No hay problema, Inuyasha― respondió ella, sin poder evitar sonreír que Kagome tuviera a alguien que la cuidara de verdad. El aludido no pudo estar más sonrojado que nunca ante el hecho de dormir con una mujer como Kagome, eso sería un problema que le costaría su propia eterna vida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su cuerpo se sentía tan cómodo, tan relajado y tan descansado. No quería pensar en nada más, solo tenía pensado quedarse recostada en ese cómodo lugar que residía su mente, aunque fuera una ilusión o un sueño cualquiera. No desearía despertar jamás de ese agradable sueño que incluía a un par de ojos dorados mirarla fijamente, con cariño y felicidad.

¡Esperen! ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba en sus sueños? Esto si era extraño y escalofriante en todos los sentidos. Nunca antes había soñado con un hombre antes, con una apariencia exótica y creada por los mismos dioses. Era el sueño de toda mujer, ya deducía que Inuyasha era envidiado por todos y deseado por todas. Ya se imaginaba su cara si le decía eso, le daría mucha gracia admirar como su dulce y tierno rostro tomaría un rojo tan intenso que se desmayaría. Que ya no podría pintar algo que incluyera un retrato de una escena caliente.

Bueno, no creía que él hiciera eso, pero uno nunca sabe ¿Verdad?

Sus parpados empezaron a abrirse, intento dejarlos cerrados, pero no pudo. Los dejo abiertos, y lo primero que vio fue una pared de color crema junto a una mesita de noche al lado de la cama en donde estaba recostada.

― _¿En qué habitación estoy?_ ― se preguntó, volteando los ojos y analizar la habitación que no era la suya ― _Esta no me mi habitación, se parece a la de Inuyasha_ ― y justamente que estaba pensando en ese hombre albino. Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el susodicho que estaba al otro lado de la cama, con un cuaderno en sus piernas y un lápiz en su mano, escuchando distraídamente los suaves trazos del lápiz en el papel. Tan suaves eran que tal vez era un dibujo muy especial y único para él ― _Seguramente está dibujando a un rostro conocido o algo que le guste_ ― pensó entrecerrando sus ojos.

No era algo que se viera todos los días. Bueno, ni que Inuyasha dibujara en frente de ella casi todo el tiempo. Así que esto si era cosa de aprovecharlo, además se veía muy bien observándolo dibujar de vez en cuando.

Observando a Inuyasha de perfil, se podía apreciar otra faceta de él; En esa posición se podían ver claramente sus facciones duras y rectas como su barbilla, poniendo una atención absoluta. Tendría la posibilidad de ver un poco de cabellos blancos casi invisibles empezando desde la línea de su rostro. Se estaba dejando crecer la barba, aunque era casi imposible darse cuenta de ello.

Su mirada se dirigió un poco más abajo, viendo que traía un tipo pantalón color rojo que estaban ablusados en sus tobillos, eso le recordó a su abuelo que usaba vestimentas de la era _**Sengoku Jidai**_ entonces pensó que Inuyasha era fanático de esas épocas y cosas antiguas. Volvió hacia arriba, dándose cuanta que no traía una camisa puesta. Dejando ver sus largos brazos blancos y sus pronunciados músculos, al igual que su abdomen y pecho, llenos de cuadritos que parecía una rica barra de chocolate blanco.

― _Debo de dejar leer ese tipo de revistas_ ― se corrigió interiormente, fijándose en unas marcas que sobresalían del pecho de Inuyasha.

Alzo un poco la mirada, y se arrepintió de ver esas feas marcas. En realidad, parecían más cicatrices, una de ellas comenzaba desde su clavícula y terminaba un poco más debajo de su cadera, tenía un color más claro que su piel Y eso que era tan blanco como un papel. Otras de ellas sería la que estaba cerca de su cadera y tenía una forma de "x".

― _¿Desde cuándo tendrá esas cicatrices?_ ― las analizo con más atención ― _Al parecer por mucho tiempo_ ― asintió disimuladamente.

― ¿Te sientes un poco mejor, Kagome? ― dio un respingo al escuchar la voz suave y grave de Inuyasha, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta? Ni si quiera estaba mirándola en su dirección ― ¿Kagome? ― hasta que él la miró con sus grandes ojos dorados que siempre chispeaban sentimientos.

―Eh, si me siento mejor ahora― respondió, moviéndose un poco para quedar sentada en una cama. Se miró a sí misma y noto algo ― ¿Por qué estoy en pijamas? ― preguntó, mirando a Inuyasha quien solo dio un salto en su lugar, agachando su cabeza y de repente su dibujo debería tener más atención ―Inuyasha, ¿Por qué-

―Te lo juro Kagome, fue Sango quien te cambio el vestido por tu ropa de dormir― Inuyasha dejo a un lado su cuaderno y lápiz, para poner sus manos en rezo e inclinarse en frente de la chica, quien estaba confundida por supuesto. El ambarino refunfuño un poco sonrojado, mirando hacia otra parte ―No podías quedarte durmiendo con ese vestido, estaba sucio y rasgado― explicó.

―Entonces…

―Le pedí a Sango que te cambiara la ropa― la miró de reojo ― ¿Estas molesta?

―Claro que no Inuyasha― Kagome río, al ver la cara desesperada que tenía Inuyasha al saber que no estaba con su ropa de ayer ―No estoy molesta, solo me preguntaba quién me había cambiado de ropa― dijo ―Me alegra que seas una persona muy detallista, Inuyasha― comentó, haciendo sonrojar más al albino por sus palabras ―Además, diciendo la verdad no tengo motivo por el cual enojarme contigo.

―Bu-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

―Y bien, ¿Qué hora es?

―Son las…― Inuyasha miró el pequeño reloj despertador que estaba al lado de la mesita de noche, junto a su cuaderno y lápiz ―…siete en punto― contestó ―Despertaste temprano.

― ¿Enserio?

―Por supuesto, no como otras veces― dejo escapar una risa burlesca ― ¡Oye! ― y Kagome le dio un codazo por eso en las costillas.

― ¿Y dónde están los chicos? ― preguntó la chica antes de que el albino le reclamara, sintiendo una inmensa ternura al verlo sobándose su costado izquierdo con un puchero en la cara.

―No lo sé― contestó Inuyasha encogiéndose en hombros ―Cuando noté que estaba solo, pues supuse que habían salido― dijo mientras que agarraba de nuevo su cuaderno y lápiz, sentándose con las piernas en alto y empezar a trazar líneas. Observo la hoja del cuaderno, estaba un poco sucio por las veces que había borrado y eso lo hizo recordar lo que exactamente debía decirle a Kagome, algo que seguramente lo alejara de él, sin decir que también Sango ― _¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora?_ ― se corrigió mentalmente, miró a Kagome ―Oye― ella lo miro, tragó duro ―Yo tengo algo que decirte, más bien confesarte.

― ¿Y qué cosa es?

―Algo muy complicado la verdad― se removió en su lugar, dejando de lado nuevamente su cuaderno y lápiz. Parándose de la cama, dejando ver lo largo de su cabello que más o menos le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera. Camino hacia el otro lado de la cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta en una posición recta soluble, que sorprendió bastante a Kagome. Parecía que tenía pacto con la realeza ―Pero es muy importante para mí― el albino bajo un poco su mirada.

― ¿Qué tan importante lo crees? ― Kagome lo miró desconcertada, no entendía porque tan repentino pedido y comportamiento en Inuyasha.

―Lo necesario para poder tener la posibilidad de explicarte de la mejor manera posible, y esto que te voy a decir no solo va para ti― dijo Inuyasha, alzando su mirada dorada que chispeaba de nervios, pero a la vez con decisión y determinación en su confesar, Kagome ladeó la cabeza ―Miroku también tiene que decirles algo a Sango y a ti Kagome.

―Espera, ¿Sango también tiene que ver con esto?

―Miroku lo considero mejor, no quiere que Sango se aleje de él― contestó ―Lo conozco, y estoy seguro que no le gustara quedarse soltero otra vez― comentó, teniendo las ganas de sonreír. Pero esto era serio y no era el momento para ponerse a bromear por cosas estúpidas.

―Ya veo― Kagome asintió, no entendía mucho, pero si comprendía que era de suma importancia esa cosa que debían decirles ―Pero― Inuyasha paró sus orejas ocultas por su pañuelo ―Al menos explícame de que se trata todo esto.

―Solo te diré, que yo no soy un humano común y corriente Kagome.

La aludida solo abrió los ojos tanto que le dieron ganas de llorar, a la vez de risa y dolor.

― ¿Ah?

―Lo entenderás cuando te cuente por completo la historia― Inuyasha rio con nervios carcomiéndolo por dentro, una gota de sudor bajo por su cien. No estaba seguro si decirles ―No obstante, hay que esperar a los chicos, en especial a Miroku― termina de decir, parándose de su lugar ― ¿Te parece? ― y se dirigió a la pequeña mochila que había traído, abriendo el cierre para sacar una camisa blanca con mangas y un pantalón negro, tirándolos en la cama.

―Está bien― suspiro ella, sin poder evitar observar la gran espalda de Inuyasha, notó algo que estaba cerca de su columna y hombro y agudizo su sentido de la vista ― ¿Qué es eso? ― dijo apuntando con un dedo, Inuyasha volteo a verla y guio sus ojos hacia donde estaba apuntando la azabache.

Sonrió.

― ¿Eso? Solo es una cicatriz― simplemente contestó encogiéndose en hombros.

― ¿Una cicatriz?

―Si― pasó una mano por su nuca, corriendo su cabello para ponerlo sobre su hombro y así para que Kagome observara mejor la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en toda su espalda, Kagome abrió los ojos espantada ―No te asustes, esas cicatrices se hicieron mucho antes que tú nacieras― sonrió, dando una sutil pista a lo que debían hablar después.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― Kagome no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad y preguntar. Inuyasha solo amplio su sonrisa melancólica.

―Digamos, cuando era un adolescente― contestó, dejando de agarrar su cabello, dejándolo caer por su espalda como una cascada. Agarrando ahora la camisa que había sacado ―Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás― se puso la camisa y para sorpresa de Kagome, le quedaba un poco ajustada, marcando sus músculos. El ambarino no se dio cuenta ―Pero a pesar del tiempo, dejaron marcas― dijo ―Como un recuerdo de tus errores― comentó, empezando a desatar el nudo que sostenía sus pantalones rojos.

Kagome meditó eso por un momento. Se escucharon pasos en los pasillos.

―Ya llegaron.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **PD: Espero que me dejen un lindo review :)**_


	7. Revelaciones y Confesiones (Part 1)

Disclamer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, está historia es totalmente inventada y producto de leer libros de misterio. En realidad, son propiedad de _Rumiko-Sensei y Compañía._ Y lo demás es mío y de mis subordinados xD

Advertencia: El contenido tendrá lemon en un capitulo cercano, creo.

* * *

― _ **Lo entenderás cuando te cuente por completo la historia― Inuyasha rio con nervios carcomiéndolo por dentro, una gota de sudor bajo por su cien. No estaba seguro si decirles ―No obstante, hay que esperar a los chicos, en especial a Miroku― termina de decir, parándose de su lugar ― ¿Te parece? ― y se dirigió a la pequeña mochila que había traído, abriendo el cierre para sacar una camisa blanca con mangas y un pantalón negro, tirándolos en la cama.**_

― _ **Está bien― suspiro ella, sin poder evitar observar la gran espalda de Inuyasha, notó algo que estaba cerca de su columna y hombro y agudizo su sentido de la vista ― ¿Qué es eso? ― dijo apuntando con un dedo, Inuyasha volteo a verla y guio sus ojos hacia donde estaba apuntando la azabache.**_

 _ **Sonrió.**_

― _**¿Eso? Solo es una cicatriz― simplemente contestó encogiéndose en hombros.**_

― _**¿Una cicatriz?**_

― _ **Si― pasó una mano por su nuca, corriendo su cabello para ponerlo sobre su hombro y así para que Kagome observara mejor la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en toda su espalda, Kagome abrió los ojos espantada ―No te asustes, esas cicatrices se hicieron mucho antes que tú nacieras― sonrió, dando una sutil pista a lo que debían hablar después.**_

― _**¿Desde cuándo? ― Kagome no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad y preguntar. Inuyasha solo amplio su sonrisa melancólica.**_

― _ **Digamos, cuando era un adolescente― contestó, dejando de agarrar su cabello, dejándolo caer por su espalda como una cascada. Agarrando ahora la camisa que había sacado ―Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás― se puso la camisa y para sorpresa de Kagome, le quedaba un poco ajustada, marcando sus músculos. El ambarino no se dio cuenta ―Pero a pesar del tiempo, dejaron marcas― dijo ―Como un recuerdo de tus errores― comentó, empezando a desatar el nudo que sostenía sus pantalones rojos.**_

 _ **Kagome meditó eso por un momento. Se escucharon pasos en los pasillos.**_

― _ **Ya llegaron.**_

Ambos individuos se quedaron mirando fijamente la puerta entreabierta de la habitación en donde estaban ambos. Se podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos que estaban en la primera planta. Kagome aún seguía recostada en la cama, volteando su cara tomo un tono rojizo.

―O-Oye― Inuyasha volteo sus ojos dorados hacia ella, formo una mueca al verla incomoda ―Al menos podrías pedirme que me fuera― Kagome solo desvío la mirada para evitar concentrarse en el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha, quien este no se daba cuenta de ello y su mueca de confusión aumento ―Digo, ponte algo de ropa.

El nombrado se rascó la cabeza, miro hacia abajo y su rostro contrajo una tonalidad más fuerte que el de Kagome. Que con velocidad atrajo con su mano cualquier cosa que lo cubriera de su desnudes, agachándose. Por suerte estaba al pie de la cama, así que no podía verlo del todo.

― ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Kagome abrió los ojos y sonrió asintiendo, levantándose con cuidado de la cama. Saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y por último dirigirse a paso lento a su propia habitación que estaba al lado. No recordaba muy bien que es lo que había pasado después, ya que al momento que Inuyasha se había desmayado ella lo siguió. Y sentía todo su cuerpo hundido en dolor, hematomas y cicatrices. Posteriormente, toco su cuello sintiéndolo áspero. Eso no era de esperarse, la lengua de Inuyasha se asemejaba mucho a la de un gato y pues, le dolido sentirlo en tal parte.

Sus labios también estaban de esa manera, en vez de tener un color rojo normal en ellos, ahora los tenía más rojos que de costumbre. Pues, también Inuyasha se encargó de besarla muy bruscamente con dientes y lengua.

Soltó un suspiro dejándose caer lentamente al suelo, pegada a la pared. Se sacudió la cabeza desordenando su cabello azabache. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada ahora tenía sentido. En su situación actual, Miroku y él les iban a decir o más bien _"Confesar"_ Algo con respecto a lo que pasó ayer. Eso sí tenía lógica, porque también explicaba porque Inuyasha tenía uñas largas en vez de cortas, les había puesto más atención los últimos días y se percató que estas no crecían más de la cuenta. También porque tenían una forma triangular y puntiaguda. Casi como la forma de unas...

―…Garras.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unas horas después de haber terminado el delicioso desayuno que les ofrecieron en un café cerca de la playa, regresaron en completo silencio hacia el hotel que los esperaba. Al momento de entrar, Miroku con un rostro serio, cerró la puerta principal con llave. Colgando un cartel al otro lado de la puerta donde decía claramente "No molesten"

Las chicas no se percataron de esto y siguieron su camino a la sala, sentándose en los cómodos sofás de terciopelo. El albino y pelinegro hicieron lo mismo, teniéndolas bajo su mirada mientras que ellas se removían incomodas en su lugar.

¿Por qué exactamente tenían que verlas así? Se preguntaban mentalmente.

―Bueno, ¿Qué es _eso_ tan importante que tienen que decirnos? ― la primera que hablo fue Sango, cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada. Un temblor en los hombros de un Miroku nervioso se hizo presente en él ― ¿Hablaran o no? ― era más que seguro que la castaña no estaba con sus mejores ánimos.

―Primero: Déjenos elegir las palabras correctas para explicarles― contestó el pelinegro agitando las manos ―Segundo: No es tan fácil explicar esto a primera vista ¿Verdad Inuyasha?

Inuyasha no se atrevió a articular palabra, así que solo asintió haciéndose pequeño en su lugar.

Las chicas solo se sintieron más confundidas y molestas.

― _Ok,_ sé que se están impacientando. Así que lo diremos de forma directa― Miroku se relamió los labios, inhalando aire para decir lo siguiente con firmeza: ―Nosotros no somos humanos comunes y corrientes.

El silencio reino.

― ¿Es alguna clase de broma, chicos?

―No, es la pura verdad.

― ¿Seguros?

―Por supuesto.

―No les creemos.

― ¿En serio? ― Miroku se paró en donde estaba sentado, sorprendido.

―Te lo dije, no iba a funcionar― Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Hizo lo mismo, parándose en frente de las chicas ― ¿Quieren que se lo demostremos? ― sugirió.

― ¿Puedes hacerlo? ― dijo Kagome, también cruzándose de brazos, parándose también y encarando a Inuyasha. Esto a él le sorprendió; Entonces las palabras anteriores que le había dicho no sirvieron de nada. El ambarino frunció el ceño levemente.

―Claro que puedo hacerlo, solo mírame.

―Ya chicos, cálmense― Sango interfirió en la pequeña aura oscura que se formaba en ambos, esto ya se estaba poniendo feo. Aunque era bastante agradable verlos tan de cerca y conectar sus miradas ― _¡No es hora de estas pensando en cosas como esas!_ ― se corrigió la castaña ―No es momento de ponerse a pelear de nuevo.

―No quiero ni recordarlo― Kagome se cruzó de brazos, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

― ¡Khé! ― Inuyasha la imito, volteando la cabeza bruscamente en un gesto bastante conocido para Miroku que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Inuyasha lo miro desesperado ― ¿Qué miras?

― ¿Cómo quieren que le demostremos que no somos humanos? ― prefirió seguir con lo que tenían que hacer por pura obligación; También por mantenerlas a ellas a salvo de lo que pueda ocurrirles. Y no quería que su novia y amiga salieran heridas después de esto. No lo soportaría.

Sango fue la que tomo la palabra.

―Que tal, con un truco de magia― todos se le quedaron viendo perplejos ¿En serio? ― ¿Qué? Es lo único que se me ocurrió.

―Suena absurdo― comentó Kagome de mala gana, ganándose una mirada sombría de Sango. Retrocedió un poco en su lugar. No le agradaba para nada que Sango la mirara de esa forma, era muy intimidante para sus frágiles y sin decir vírgenes ojos ―Un poco― comentó al final.

―No suena mal.

― ¿¡En serio lo harás!?

―Claro, no se sacrifica nada― Miroku carraspeo un poco posicionándose en medio de todos. Golpeando levemente su pecho y en su mano, agitando una barita invisible dijo las siguientes palabras que eran completamente innecesarias y como si fuera un mago con sombrero: ― _"¡Deseo convertirme en mujer, para demostrarles a estas chicas que no creen en el poder de los inmortales!"_

Toda dicha habitación se llenó de un tipo de humo que se parecía más a las nubes del cielo, de un color rosado que parecía caramelo. Ambas chicas quedaron atónitas por tan repentino movimiento y palabras. Cuando el humo se había dispersado, se podía divisar una mujer entre todo ese humo, que tenía cierto parecido con Miroku momentos antes de tales palabras. Las chicas abrieron más los ojos al confirmar que una mujer estaba en medio, y no era su ingrata imaginación.

―No era necesarias las palabras, pero quise darle un poco más de drama― una harmoniosa voz resonó, era de un tono tan delicado que las dejo aún más atónitas ―Díganme, ¿Qué les parece mi apariencia ahora? ― las chicas posaron sus ojos en "Ella"

Lo primero que hicieron fue su ropa: Tenia un tipo de traje gris que le remarcaba muy bien sus envidiosas curvas y dejaba mucha a la imaginación al ver el escote que resaltaba los pechos de la pelinegra. Se fijaron su rostro y ¡El parecido era increíble! Tenía casi los mismos rasgos masculinos de Miroku excepto por los ojos que eran un poco más alargados y que portaban unas largas y tupidas pestañas. Y traía la misma coleta, solo que un poco más larga, junto con un flequillo que tapaba levemente el ojo derecho. Sus ojos ahora brillaban más que de costumbre. Que por un momento se sintieron menos mujeres.

―Y ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta? ― la pelinegra sonrió, mostrando sus delgados y rosados labios que dejaban con ganas a cualquiera.

Ellas no dijeron nada.

―Impresionadas ¿Eh? ― pero su risa se incrementó, poniendo sus frentes moradas por tan delicada risa ―Me sorprende y eso que no han visto a Inuyasha transformado― a Sango y a Kagome se le cayeron las bocas ― ¿Verdad Inuyasha? ― "Miroku Mujer" Tomo asiento al lado del nombrado con una erguida pose y piernas cruzadas de manera elegante y discreta.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Ni creas que voy a hacer eso.

―Oh vamos, no seas así.

―No, de ninguna manera― negó el platinado aún más sonrojado.

* * *

Puede que sea pequeño el capítulo, pero al menos hice algo que después me voy a arrepentir :v


End file.
